Short fic – The Portal Of The Hidden Word
by seeusouperva
Summary: Era uma noite normal de Halloween até que Bella literalmente tropeça em um portal para outro mundo. Um mundo muito assustador e cheio de criaturas que ela acreditava só existir no faz de conta. Mas eles eram reais. Muito, mas muito reais.
1. Capitulo 1

Short fic – The Portal Of The Hidden Word

**Autora: **Isabella Belikov Cullen/ Isabella M.

**Notas da Historia:**

**Obs. **_100% Beward_

**Obs. **_Pov. Bella e Pov. Edward_

**Obs. **_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Sinopse**

É Halloween! O melhor dia do ano. O dia em que podemos usar fantasias e bater em casa em casa falando Doces ou Travessuras. Esse era o feriado favorito da Bella, que mesmo aos 18 anos ainda mantinha a tradição de se fantasiar e sair pelas ruas do bairro. Ela já não pedia mais doces, mas ainda assim gostava de andar no bairro e ver as crianças pedindo.

Era uma noite normal de Halloween até que a mesma literalmente tropeça em um portal para outro mundo. Um mundo muito assustador e cheio de criaturas que ela acreditava só existir no faz de conta. Mas eles eram reais. Muito, mas muito reais.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

\- Isabella, sua fantasia chegou – ouvi minha mãe gritando do andar de baixo e me animei. Eu estava tentando controlar a minha ansiedade, mas a moça com a qual aluguei minha fantasia tinha dito que vinha entregar a duas horas atrás. Mas finalmente chegou.

Desci as escadas correndo a escada e dei um gritinho ao ver as duas caixas em cima do sofá com o logo da marca da loja na qual aluguei a fantasia.

\- Do que vai se fantasiar dessa vez? – minha mãe perguntou enquanto eu pegava as caixas.

\- Você não conhece, mãe, é personagem de um jogo. League Of Legends, o Jacob pediu para eu me fantasiar, já que ele vai de outro personagem. Ele também está providenciando as arminhas para completar o visual.

\- Isso é mais um cosplay do que fantasia, não é?

\- É – eu ri, quando voltei para a escada, mas antes parei e olhei para ela – mas é divertido – dei de ombros.

Voltei a subir a escada e fui direto para meu quarto, depositando as caixas em cima da cama. E logo já fui abrindo, eu olhei o vestido roxo, a peruca, os acessórios e na outra caixa os sapatos. Peguei meu celular e tirei foto, mandando para Jacob.

**Bella: **_Fantasia em mãos. Eai? Tudo certo para mais tarde?_

**Jacob: **_Tudo certo, tive só um probleminha, mas nada que vá interferir. Vamos nos encontrar as 17 h na frente da sorveteria?_

**Bella: **_Que probleminha? E tudo certo por mim. _

**Jacob: **_Só um problema com as arminhas._

**Bella: **_Não chegaram?_

**Jacob: **_Chegaram sim, só não era o que eu esperava, mas está tudo certo, não se preocupe._

**Bella: **_Ok, se você diz. Te vejo daqui duas horas. _

Larguei o celular em cima da cama, e fui para o banheiro tomar um banho rápido. Eu tinha duas horas para ficar pronta e tinha que começar logo, porque tinha uma maquiagem para fazer.

-x-x-x-

Assim que estava pronta eu me olhei no espelho. O vestido era longo e justo no corpo, preso por duas alças e decote reto. Ele era roxo com alguns detalhes de flores, nada muito chamativo. A parte mais especial do vestido era a fenda. Era uma fenda extremamente reveladora. Pegando da cintura até o chão. O tecido impedia de mostrar a calcinha, mas era por pouco. Eu havia escondido meus cabelos loiro madeira, e colocado a peruca vermelha. Era uma peruca de muito boa qualidade, e era idêntica ao desenho oficial. Na perna da fenda eu havia colocado a bolsinha para prender a arma que o Jacob me entregaria. O sapato era preto como um scapan, a diferença é que ele subia como gladiadora até a baixo do joelho em tiras pretas. Para finalizar uma gargantilha negra. Eu havia feito uma maquiagem simples, com batom vermelho, delineado de gatinho que realçava meus olhos azuis e um pouco de blush.

Assim que estava pronta eu mandei uma mensagem rápida para Jacob, e deixei meu telefone em casa, considerando que eu não tinha como leva-lo. Desci as escadas rapidamente e vi meus pais, arrumando os doces que haviam comprado. Peguei um pirulito e sorri para eles.

\- O que acham?

\- Bonito – minha mãe falou – qual o nome da personagem?

\- Miss Fortune – falei.

\- Essa fenda não é de mais não?

\- Eu estou usando calcinha pai – falei e então fui até a porta – já vou indo, estou sem o celular, qualquer coisa liguem para o Jacob.

\- Ok, querida. Divirta-se.

\- Tchau – falei enquanto saia na rua. Eu já via algumas crianças na rua. Havia várias fantasias legais, eu sorri para algumas que me encaravam e fui andando até a sorveteria que ficava a uns 5 quarteirões da minha casa.

Assim que cheguei na sorveteria e Jacob já estava lá vestido de Taric. Tentei não rir de sua fantasia, mas havia ficado ridículo nele. O personagem em si era até bonito, e o Jacob tinha a constituição física para isso. Mas não ficou legal. Mas guardei a opinião para mim, já que Jacob ficaria triste se eu falasse.

Sua fantasia também era muito bem feita, as partes que eram para ser armaduras, pareciam realmente de metal. E o collant aberto no abdômen estava justo. Muito justo. O seu cabelo negro estava solto, e de certa forma tudo por mais estranho que tivesse ficado combinou com ele, mas bonito eu não poderia dizer que ficou. Pelo menos eu não achava, mas para algumas garotas que estavam perto acho que elas poderiam chama-lo de gostoso. Coitadas, elas não fazem o tipo dele.

\- Hey Jacob – falei me aproximando.

\- Uau Bella, arrasou – ele disse me pegando pela mão e me fazendo dar uma voltinha – você está gostosa.

\- Eu sei – falei – curvas de matar – falei.

Eu era alta, com um 1,75 de altura. Eu tinha muitas curvas que minha altura não prejudicou em nada a formação delas enquanto eu crescia. Eu tinha uma bunda bonita, uma cintura fina e seios fartos. Então eu meio que poderia me considerar gostosa.

\- Com certeza – ele disse e então pegou as armas da minha personagem e me entregou. Assim que eu coloquei a mão nelas eu sabia que algo estava errado. Elas eram de metal, eram pesadas, eu a manuseei como eu havia aprendido com meu pai, chefe de polícia para um caso de necessidade. E logo percebi que aquelas armas não eram réplicas de um jogo, eram armas reais réplicas de jogo.

\- Jacob – falei olhando para ele – o que diabos?

\- Então Bella, lembra que falei que tinha um probleminha – ele perguntou sorrindo meio sem graça enquanto se apoiava na espada do seu personagem – ao que parece eu comprei uma arma verdadeira edição de colecionador.

Eu respirei fundo e fiquei olhando para ele.

\- Como você não sabia que era uma arma real?

\- Eu não sabia.

\- O preço não te deu nenhuma indicação não? – perguntei – isso daqui deve ter custado uma fortuna.

\- Foi caro mesmo, mas eu pensei que era só porque era bem feita.

\- Jacob, desculpe, mas vai ser burro assim lá na puta que pariu. Puta merda cara, o que vou fazer com isso?

\- Usar? – ele disse.

\- Você é louco vai que eu atire em alguém.

\- Mas não está com trava de segurança?

Olhei para cima, contei até 10 mentalmente e voltei a olhar para ele.

\- Sim, está, mas ainda assim tem riscos. Estamos perto de crianças, você é maluco?

\- Mas Bella, você tem que usar para completar a fantasia.

Eu respirei fundo e tirei os cartuchos de bala e coloquei no bolso preso a minha perna. Agora que não tinha mais riscos eu olhei para ele.

\- Sorte sua ter isso aqui – falei batendo na minha perna com a ponta da arma – agora vamos.

\- Vamos, o Tyler vai encontrar com a gente o parque.

\- Legal – falei e fomos andando até o parque que tinha perto de casa.

Por onde passávamos as mulheres olharam para Jacob, ele realmente estava chamando muita atenção. Alguns adolescentes pediram para tirar foto conosco. Então demoramos cerca de 30 minutos até chegar ao parque. Eu podia ouvir o barulho de risos e uma música alta.

\- Está tendo uma festa no parque?

\- Não que eu saiba – Jacob disse e pegou o celular dele – bom, ao que parece esta tendo sim. Tyler disse que está perto da pipoqueira.

\- Pipoqueira? – perguntei.

Ele deu de ombros e a gente seguiu. A área central do parque estava lotada de gente da nossa idade, a maioria fantasiado, mas sempre tinha um que não estava. Realmente tinha um DJ num palco improvisado tocando um reggaeton, algumas pessoas dançavam, mas a maioria estava só conversando. Andando por entre as pessoas e logo vimos Tyler que realmente estava do lado de um carrinho que vendia pipoca.

\- Hey – Jacob falou se aproximando e beijando seus lábios rapidamente – que loucura isso aqui.

\- Hey Tyler – falei o abraçando rapidamente – eai?

\- Oi gente – ele riu enquanto comia uma pipoca – que divertido, não é? Eu cheguei aqui e já estava rolando. Parece que está rolando desde as 15 h.

\- Show – eu disse e olhei em volta, eu vi alguns conhecidos da escola. Me voltei para Tyler e Jacob e começamos a conversar sobre as fantasias das pessoas. Era algo que gostávamos de falar.

\- Olha lá a Jessica, o que diabos ela está vestida? – Jacob bufou.

\- Parece fantasia malfeita de sex shop – Tyler disse e eu olhei disfarçadamente para onde eles estavam olhando. E realmente, Jessica vestia uma fantasia de enfermeira digna de Sex Shop, ela usava um jaleco de enfermeira que era tão curto que não deveria ser usado em público, uma calça ¾ branca e escapam vermelho. Ela usava uma maquiagem exagerada também. Voltei a olhar para o Jacob e Tyler.

\- É... E eu que pensei que a Lauren que ia estar com a pior da noite – comentei.

\- As duas estão competindo, com certeza – Jacob disse.

\- Lá vem ela – Tyler disse e abriu um sorriso falso – Jessica querida, você está maravilhosa.

Eu e Jacob nos viramos sorrindo falsamente também e cumprimentamos "alegremente" Jessica.

\- Hey Jess, arrasou – eu falei - enfermeira safada, uau garota.

\- Eu sei – ela riu, uma risada estridente – e você Bella, eu amei a sua fantasia, é do que?

\- Uma personagem de jogo – falei sorrindo.

\- Ah, eu adorei – ela disse – meninos posso pegar a Bella emprestado rapidinho.

\- Claro querida – Jacob e Tyler falaram ao mesmo tempo, e eu olhei para eles em branco, mas por dentro eu gritava "traidores".

\- Vem Bella.

\- Claro Jess – eu falei enquanto a seguia, virei o olhar para Jacob e Tyler e fechei a cara, antes de voltar meu rosto para Jessica.

\- Eu queria te falar que Mike está aqui.

Ah não.

\- É mesmo? – perguntei – ele não estava na faculdade?

\- Sim, mas ele veio passar o dia – ela suspirou – queria saber se você se importa se eu investir nele.

\- Claro que não Jess, você sabe que eu e o Mike não temos nada e nunca tivemos.

\- Claro, mas eu queria ter certeza – ela disse, e acenei para ela.

\- Pode ir, manda ver, me faz esse favor.

\- Ah, obrigada – ela disse me abraçando rapidamente antes de se afastar. Eu olhei em volta e suspirei. Ótimo, o idiota estava aqui. Espero que Jessica o distraia para que ele não venha me encher o saco.

Tentei voltar até onde Jacob e Tyler estavam, mas o conjunto de corpos dançando me atrapalhou. Estava quase vendo eles, quando senti braços envolvendo minha cintura e me puxando. Minha bunda bateu contra a virilha do cara, que estava duro e senti lábios quente em meu pescoço.

\- Bella, você aqui – eu pude ouvir a voz anasalada de Mike. Se eu já não tivesse me irritado o suficiente só pela ousadia, agora por saber que era ele eu estava furiosa. Eu pisei em seu pé com força, usando o salto do sapato, e movi o cotovelo para trás com força, acertando seu estomago. Ele logo me largou. E eu me virei dando um tapa forte em seu rosto.

\- Encosta a mão em mim de novo que eu vou te dar uma surra para você nunca se esquecer – falei seria. E as pessoas em volta de nos deram gritinhos.

Ele olhou em volta, enquanto segurava seu rosto.

\- Poxa gata, você fica um tempo sem me ver e é assim que me recebe de volta?

\- Ah cara, faça-me o favor, vai encher o saco de outra – falei dando as costas a ele e indo até o Jacob que olhava tudo rindo – ta rindo né palhaço.

\- Foi sensacional, Bella – Jacob disse – você pôs o Mike em seu lugar.

\- Estou furiosa – rosnei – vou dar uma volta, dar tempo para Jessica pegar ele.

\- Beleza, mana, vai lá. Se não estivermos aqui, estaremos bebendo – Jacob disse.

\- Okay – eu disse e me afastei deles. Já estava um saco segurar as duas armas, então peguei os cartuxos e coloquei de volta na arma e guardei as duas na bolsinha da perna. Era meio pesado para andar, mas funcionava.

O parque em si era enorme, um dos maiores parques da cidade, era muito arborizado e tinha várias trilhas para se fazer. Ele também tinha muita monitoração e guardas que ficavam sempre fazendo rondas. Acabei passando por um deles enquanto caminhava. Era importante ter os guardas, porque o parque em si já foi palco de assassinatos e sequestros. Após isso o prefeito tomou providencias para que o parque voltasse a ser um ambiente seguro para as pessoas.

Olhei em volta e suspirei. Mike idiota. Ele sempre tentou me levar para cama. Ele era um ano mais velho e já estava na faculdade. Mas quando entrei no colégio no ensino médio, ele pôs seus olhos em mim e decidiu que me queria. Patético.

Ele era jogador de futebol, o astro da escola, muito popular e considerado bonito. Eu o achava um bosta. E ele sempre provava isso pra mim toda vez que chegava perto de mim. Hoje foi só mais uma de suas muitas tentativas idiotas de me ter em sua cama.

Foi uma benção quando ele foi para a faculdade e eu finalmente me livrei dele. Mas eu deveria imaginar que ele sempre voltaria e me atormentaria.

Virei a direita na trilha e continuei andando, essa parte estava mais escura, mas pude ver as câmeras monitorando, então fiquei mais tranquila. Olhei em volta e fiquei atenta para qualquer movimento estranho, mas de início não vi nada, até ver ao longe entre as arvores um brilho estranho. Tentei olhar fixamente, mas havia sumido. Continuei olhando e apareceu novamente, quase cintilando entre as arvores. Sai do passeio e automaticamente senti o salto afundar na grama.

-Urg – murmurei, mas continuei em frente, a curiosidade me impelindo a continuar. Quando estava quase chegando eu pisei em falso e senti meu corpo indo para frente. Eu fechei os olhos e tentei me segurar em alguma das arvores, mas parecia que todas sumiram e meu corpo caiu com tudo.

* * *

Oiee gente, tudo bom?

Essa short fic era para ser minha one shot de Halloween, mas acabou ficando grande demais.

A Paulinha Hale me permitiu postar a estoria aqui no grupo para vocês.

Espero que gostem e não esqueçam de comentar!


	2. Capitulo 2

The Portal Of The Hidden Word

**Capitulo 2**

Eu gemi de dor e fiquei alguns segundos parada, esperando que o latejar parasse. Assim que eu senti que poderia respirar eu abri os olhos e me levantei, sacudindo a poeira do meu corpo, mas assim que eu registrei o ambiente em minha volta meu corpo automaticamente ficou tenso.

Esse não era o mesmo local em qual eu estava, e disso eu tinha absoluta certeza.

Era uma floresta, mas eu não podia ver a trilha quando eu olhava para trás, outra coisa era que as arvores aqui eram muito diferentes, de espécies que eu nunca tinha visto. O caule de uma delas era vermelho sangue, era muito estranho e suas folhas eram rosas. E todas as arvores eram muito, mas muito altas. De 20 metros para mais. Eu não podia ver o céu daquele ponto. Uma arvore mais estranha que a outra, com tons variados. Algumas eram normais, se é que eu poderia chama-las assim, mas a maioria era bizarra.

Ofeguei e coloquei as mãos no joelho, sentindo o pânico me dominar. Minha mente totalmente confusa do que pode ter acontecido, de onde eu poderia estar. Se eu tinha batido a cabeça e estava desacordada. Se eu tinha morrido. Todas essas opções passaram por minha cabeça.

Eu realmente passei 5 minutos surtando, enquanto pensava em alguma forma de voltar para onde eu estava, mas eu nem sabia como eu havia chegado ali para início de conversa, e muito menos onde diabos era ali.

Quando o tempo passou e vi que as coisas não mudaram eu decidi andar e ver o que eu poderia encontrar, algo que me enviasse de volta para onde eu vi. A floresta estava escurecendo a cada momento, e eu não vi nenhum animal, nada que me indicasse algo. Só arvores estranhos e flores e plantas e estranhas.

Logo percebi que havia me perdido, que não saberia voltar para onde eu vim, e a cada momento que escurecia mais eu sentia o medo crescendo dentro de mim. Eu estava em um local escuro, perdida sem saber o que diabos eu poderia encontrar. Por instinto peguei as armas, que por uns segundos me permiti agradecer a Jacob mentalmente por elas serem armas reais. Mas eu sabia que teria que economizar nos tiros, mas eu rezava para que eu não precisasse e que voltasse para casa em segurança.

Quanto mais eu andava mais sentia os saltos afundando, mas eu não sabia o que era melhor, tirar e machucar meus pés na mata, ou manter os saltos. Então neste primeiro momento eu os mantive.

Logo escureceu, e me surpreendeu que as arvores coloridas que antes me chamaram atenção der repente se acenderam como lâmpadas fosforescentes, iluminando o caminho entre as arvores. Meus olhos automaticamente se arregalaram.

A floresta agora parecia saído de filmes sci-fi.

\- Santa merda – sussurrei olhando tudo admirada.

Mas meu sussurro parece ter ecoado na floresta e eu tencionei ao ouvir um guincho alto. E eu não vou mentir que senti minhas pernas tremerem diante do som. Logo outro guincho se juntou ao primeiro. Eu não conseguia identificar que tipo de animal era. Mas logo comecei a me mover o mais rápido possível para longe do som que parecia cada vez mais perto.

Minha respiração foi ficando ofegante, mas agradeci a Deus por eu ter um condicionamento físico muito bom, pois as coisas estavam se aproximando, eu podia sentir isso, meus pelos do corpo estavam arrepiados. Eu ainda não havia tomado coragem para olhar para trás e ver o que tinha ali.

Mas quando se tornou inevitável eu olhei para trás e me arrependi tremendamente de ter feito isso.

Eu não sabia o que era aquilo. E olha que eu já havia visto muitos filmes, com muitos monstros diferentes, animes e várias coisas e nunca tinha visto algo daquilo antes. Eles eram enormes, o corpo poderia parecer com o tronco de um cachorro gigante, mas só o tronco, pois as pernas pareciam pernas de girafa de tão grande, mas elas tinham claramente mãos e garras grandes, a cabeça era meio humanoide meio lupina. Mas fazia os lobisomens dos filmes de terror parecerem dóceis e fofos.

Eu comecei a correr mais rápido e não ousei a virar para uma segunda olhada. Continuei correndo como se minha vida dependesse disso, e eu acreditei que dependia mesmo.

Mas pude sentir eles se aproximando ainda mais, com suas pernas enormes era fácil para eles me alcançarem. Então eu me virei mais rápido que pude e mirei bem no rosto e atirei. Eu vi quando a bala atingiu o crânio da criatura fazendo com que ela caísse no chão. Mas haviam outras, então isso só me deu tempo para correr ainda mais. Eu havia gastado uma das 40 balas.

Deuses eu estava ferrada. Eu poderia gastar todas elas ali contra as criaturas e ainda ser morta por elas. Nada era garantia. Onde diabos eu estava?

Eu me virei novamente e dei mais dois tiros em dois animais diferente e os derrubei novamente. Deus abençoe meu pai e suas aulas de tiro, por ser um louco psicótico que acreditava que eu deveria aprender a praticamente ser uma assassina para nenhum cara tentar nada comigo. Obrigada pai. Mas assim que eles caíram eu vi mais 5 atrás deles e quase chorei de desespero.

Um gemido de puro terror saiu de meus lábios, meu corpo queimava gritando para mim que ele já não aguentava mais. Meus pés doíam como fogo. Eu sentia falta de ar.

Eu não acredito que eu morreria numa versão fodida de um filme sci-fi estranha sem nem entender o que diabos tinha acontecido. Quando tudo parecia que não poderia ficar pior, parece que era um complô do destino para provar que eu estava errada, eu pela segunda vez tropecei caindo de cara no chão. Nem tive tempo de processar a dor já me virando e levantando a arma e atirando cegamente enquanto gritava de pavor.

Mas então o barulho de um corvo fez com que os animais parassem. Eles olharam para cima nas arvores, mas não sei se viram algo, eu não tive coragem de tirar meus olhos deles.

Eu tentei rastejar para trás, mas antes que eu pudesse andar muito eu vi um pequeno corvo voando em direção aos monstros e diante dos meus olhos ele se transformou em outra coisa, um corpo meio lobo, meio urso. Uma mistura assustadora entre os dois. E a partir disso ele começou a lutar contra os monstros, e eu aproveitei que todos estavam distraídos e sai correndo, com folego renovado com o aparecimento do novo monstro.

Eu corri o máximo que eu pude até eu ouvi o barulho da luta se distanciando até sumir. Quando senti que tinha corrido o suficiente eu parei, tomando folego. Minhas mãos tremiam, meus pés doíam, e a lateral da minha barriga ardia.

Estava tudo bem até eu ouvi um barulho de um corvo muito próximo a mim. Senti meu corpo ficar tenso, apertei a arma com mais força e olhei em volta desesperada.

Eu não vi absolutamente nada. Eu já estava achando que era uma alucinação da minha cabeça, como das arvores na minha frente saiu uma sombra, eu apontei a arma e a sombra automaticamente levantou os braços.

\- Fique calma, humana. Não vou machuca-la – o homem disse, saindo de trás das arvores, ficando na luz.

Eu tentei muito não suspirar a visão dele, de verdade, eu tentei muito mesmo. Mas o homem era algo saído de outro mundo. Se bem que... Eu parecia estar realmente em outro mundo, então fazia total sentido. Ele tinha longos cabelos negros, que caiam até um pouco abaixo dos seus ombros. Sua pele era branca que contrastava bem com seus cabelos. Seu rosto era o que poderia ser chamado de perfeição. Maças do rosto altas, olhos não muito grandes, com íris roxa. Sobrancelhas negras arqueadas, um nariz reto, um queixo anguloso e lábios nem finos, nem carnudos, e uma leve barba por fazer. O que era estranho, era a pequena tatuagem negra de meia lua com as pontas para cima bem no meio da testa.

Seu corpo também era outra história, apesar de ele estar todo vestido de negro, com blusa, calça, casaco e botas negras. Ele era claramente muito bem construído. Seu corpo era forte, mas não absurdamente forte que chegava a ser feio, era na medida certa. E sem contar que ele era alto, então tudo nele parecia cair bem.

\- Então, acho que você não é daqui – ele falou olhando para mim, esquadrinhando meu corpo com seu olhar.

\- O que exatamente é aqui? – perguntei, sem tirar os olhos dele.

\- Hm... – ele disse e se aproximou, mas eu apontei a arma mais firmemente para ele, ele sorriu olhando para arma – arma boa essa que você tem. Mas bom, aqui é Catheareth.

\- Cate o que? – perguntei, minha cabeça inclinando em confusão.

\- Catheareth, um pais de um mundo paralelo a seu. Provavelmente você achou um portal. Esse mês vários deles se abrem para seu mundo, devido ao que vocês chamam de Samhain. Você nunca ouviu que é nesse dia que os portais entre mundos se abrem?

\- Já ouvi falar, mas não sabia que era verdade – falei, vendo tudo fazer sentido.

\- E como eu saio daqui?

\- Achando outro portal é claro – ele disse.

\- Entendi – falei, e na verdade não entendi nada. Eu estava um outro mundo, um tal de Cateath sei lá o que. Um mundo paralelo ao meu, com monstros e homens gostosos. E que passou o mês abrindo portais...Samhain... Halloween – ei pera ai. Como assim passou o mês aqui abrindo portais por causa do Halloween, se o Halloween é só um dia?

\- O tempo passa diferente aqui – ele disse – agora pode abaixar essa arma?

\- Não. Quem é você?

\- Sou Edward.

\- Você é o corvo que virou um monstro lá trás?

\- Berserkers – ele corrigiu.

\- Aqueles guerreiros troca forma? – perguntei, e ele arregalou os olhos agradavelmente surpreso.

\- Você conhece?

\- Hurum – falei – eu leio muito sobre seres mitológicos. Então você está dizendo para mim que você é um ser mitológico?

Ele começou a rir, e então parou.

\- Garota, só somos mitológicos no seu mundo. Somos muito reais, é aqui nesse mundo que vivemos, e aqui está cheio deles. Você ficaria surpresa com o que é real. Alguns de nós saíram para seu mundo e daí que surgiram seus "mitos". Mas acredite, tudo que você já deve ter ouvido falar, é real aqui. Muito real.

\- Absolutamente maravilhoso – falei – como eu acho um portal de volta?

\- Procurando – ele disse – agora dá para baixar a arma, se eu quisesse te atacar já tinha atacado.

Olhei para ele e suspirei baixando a arma.

\- Bom – ele disse.

-Você poderia me ajudar a achar um portal? – perguntei.

\- O que eu ganharia com isso? – ele perguntou.

\- Não sei – falei – mas me ajudaria muito, já que eu provavelmente teria morrido se não fosse você.

\- De nada, mas isso não me motivou a te ajudar – ele disse.

\- O que eu poderia lhe oferecer? Eu nem sou daqui – eu disse.

\- Bom, eu gostei das suas armas, você pode me dar elas – ele disse.

\- Só quando eu achar o portal – falei.

\- Feito – ele disse.

\- Feito – falei, guardando uma das armas no coldre da perna e estendendo a mão para ele. Ele levou alguns segundos para pegar minha mão a apertando firme.

\- Então – falei assim que soltei sua mão – para onde que a gente vai agora?

\- Primeiro, vamos pegar meu cavalo – ele disse, enquanto virava para esquerda e se embrenhava no meio da mata, comigo atrás dele. Andamos por um tempo relativamente longo, o meu pé já estava me matando.

Quando finalmente eu ouvi um relincho de cavalo, eu olhei para frente vi um cavalo enorme, todo negro. Ele era lindo, mas o mais surpreendente nele eram as asas.

\- Puta merda, um Pégasus – falei em voz alta me aproximando do cavalo que olhou para mim com desconfiança.

\- Não é um Pégasus, é um cavalo-alado, Pégasus é só o primeiro de sua raça. O nome dela é Faith.

\- Faith? Que lindo nome, para uma linda menina – falei passando a mão em sua pelagem macia.

\- Bom, vamos antes que fique ainda mais tarde e as criaturas maiores saiam para caçar – ele disse me levantando do nada e me jogando em cima do cavalo.

\- Um aviso teria sido bom – falei enquanto me sentava melhor em cima do cavalo, podia sentir que minha bunda estava aparecendo por conta do vestido, afinal, eu estava arreganhada – merda de vestido.

\- É um lindo vestido – ele disse enquanto sentava atrás de mim, seu corpo forte colado no meu.

\- É claro que você diria isso – bufei – homens.

\- Se você não queria que nenhum homem olhasse porque o colocou? – ele perguntou.

\- É uma fantasia de halloween, baseado em um personagem de jogo – eu disse.

\- Não entendi, mas vou fingir que sim – ele disse, enquanto passava o braço em volta da minha cintura, colando meu corpo melhor contra o seu, e pegando as rédeas do cavalo, as asas de Faith cobria minas pernas, e logo ela saiu correndo por entre a floresta, na maior facilidade. Depois de 20 minutos com Faith correndo por entre as arvores, finalmente saiu em céu aberto.

\- Segura – ele disse em meu ouvido, e eu só tive tempo de segurar firme nas rédeas, antes de ela abrir as asas e alçar voo.

\- Puta merda – gritei, e olhei para baixo enquanto ia ganhando altura suficiente para passar por cima das arvores, que realmente eram bem grandes. Quanto mais alto subia, mais frio ficava, eu tentei com todas forças não tremer, mas logo eu não consegui controlar mais os tremores que assolavam meu corpo.

\- Merda – ouvi Edward dizer antes de me puxar para mais perto dele, eu sabia que não tinha muito que ele pudesse fazer por mim naquele momento – próxima parada, uma loja para você trocar essa roupa que não lhe protege de nada.

\- Ex...celen...te ideia – falei, com a voz batendo.

\- Segure firme, a cidade mais próxima não fica tão longe, daqui.

Não falei nada, só apertei mais forte a corda em minhas mãos enquanto voávamos.


	3. Capitulo 3

The Portal Of The Hidden Word

**Capitulo 3**

Trinta minutos depois, eu sentia que meu corpo havia virado pedra, eu estava tão fria que nem sabia que poderia ficar tão gelada assim. Eu sabia que a única coisa que impediu que eu ficasse hipotérmica foi Edward, que toda hora me abraçava e esfregava meus braços para impedir que o frio ficasse intenso de mais.

Havíamos chegado em uma cidade pequena, mas muito acolhedora e literalmente cheia de seres estranhos. Deixamos Faith em uma espécie de curral para cavalos e saímos andando pela cidade. Eu tentei muito duro não encara-los, mas cara... Eu vi centauros, vampiros, elfos, goblins, sátiros, ninfas, e tenho certeza que tinha bruxas e shifters também, apesar de eles se parecerem muito humanos para mim.

Todos os seres místicos que eu cresci ouvindo falar vivos e vivendo em harmonia na minha frente. Aquilo era surreal.

\- Ei Edward – um cara falou se aproximando, ele era claramente um vampiro, sua pele branca e presas levemente proeminentes e olhos vermelhos lhe evidenciavam isso – ouvi dizer que Sam conseguiu aquela encomenda que você queria. Você deveria ir visita-lo.

\- Obrigado Stefan, irei verificar mais tarde – ele disse e colocou a mão em minhas costas me empurrando levemente para frente e eu o segui.

\- Ele era um vampiro? – perguntei quando estávamos distante o suficiente.

\- Sim – ele disse simplesmente.

\- Caralho – falei olhando para trás e vendo o homem andando entre as pessoas tranquilamente.

\- Você é muito boca suja, garota – Edward disse e eu revirei os olhos.

\- Me chame de Bella, e acostume-se com isso. – falei para ele.

\- Seu nome é Bella? – ele perguntou, me olhando meio de lado enquanto andávamos.

\- Isabella, mas eu prefiro que me chamem de Bella.

\- Certo – ele disse.

\- Onde estamos indo?

\- Pegar roupas para você, depois comer alguma coisa e então arrumar um local para dormir.

\- Não é de noite? Tem lojas abertas a esta hora? – perguntei surpresa.

\- Você não está no seu mundo – ele disse simplesmente.

\- Ok – falei, sem fazer mais perguntas.

Ele nos fez parar em frente a uma loja, ela não era muito grande, mas claramente eu podia ver que não exatamente uma loja de roupa da moda e sim uma loja com roupa táticas.

\- É aqui – ele disse e entramos na loja.

Assim que entramos uma mulher apareceu. Ela era muito bonita, suas feições eram asiáticas, e ela tinha um sorriso delicado no rosto. Seu corpo era pequeno e delicado, sem muitas curvas. Seu cabelo era preto e era cortado curto.

\- Hey Edward, o que o traz aqui hoje?

\- Boa noite, Nara – ele disse – eu gostaria de apresentar você a Bella, ela caiu aqui em um dos portais e eu estou ajudando ela, mas como você pode ver suas roupas não são as melhores. Você poderia arrumar um traje completo, por favor.

\- Claro que sim – ela disse e se virou para mim sorrindo – oi Bella, sou Nara, imagino quanto isso deve ser assustador para você.

\- Não tem ideia do quanto – eu falei sorrindo para ela.

\- Venha, vamos tira-la dessas roupas estranhas.

Me voltei para Edward, antes de segui-la e ele olhou para mim, seu rosto serio, mas seus olhos aparentavam tranquilidade.

\- Pode ir, prometo que não sairei daqui.

\- Ok – falei antes de seguir Nara, que já olhava algumas roupas para mim.

\- Com licença, Bella – ela disse e então mexeu os dedos e eu vi uma fita métrica flutuar ao meu lado, me medindo de cima a baixo.

\- Você é uma Bruxa – arregalei meus olhos e ela riu.

\- Eu sou – ela disse – se incomoda?

\- Claro que não, isso é incrível – eu disse. E ela sorriu antes de ir pegar uma calça preta, uma blusa branca justa, um casaco preto.

\- Aqui pegue essas para experimentar – ela disse – o provador é ali.

\- Ok, obrigada – eu disse e fui até lá, tirei a roupa cuidadosamente, começando com o coldre da arma. Então tirei o vestido, os sapatos, aproveitei e tirei a peruca e a touca de cabelo. Ainda bem que também havia feito uma trança, porque senão eu estaria sem nenhum elástico para prender o cabelo. Antes de mexer no cabelo eu coloquei a calça que coube perfeitamente. Ela era cintura alta, o que era uma benção. Ela se encaixou no meu corpo como uma luva, e era super confortável. O forro parecia de camurça, o que era bem quentinho. Algo totalmente bem vindo para mim. A blusa branca era simples, mas era quente também. O casaco era de um couro pesado, também parecia forrado com camurça. Assim que terminei de colocar eu me senti aquecida. Só faltava um sapato e luvas, e eu me sentiria pronta para enfrentar esse mundo.

Ouvi uma batidinha na porta e assim que abri a porta Nara sorriu para mim, mas ela parou ao olhar pro meu cabelo.

\- Eu podia jurar que era vermelho – ela disse mais para si mesma do que para mim.

\- Era uma peruca – falei enquanto pegava a peruca e mostrava para ela – essa é uma fantasia de halloween.

\- Oh, o seu mundo tem coisas surpreendentes – ela disse olhando para peruca meio surpresa.

\- Acredite o seu também – falei.

Ela acenou, então dei um pulinho.

\- Já ia esquecendo, eu vim aqui para perguntar se coube tudo, mas pelo visto coube sim. Eu trouxe essas botas e esse coldre para suas armas. Não tem muitas armas como a sua por aqui, mas aqueles que usam adoram isso – aquela disse apontando para o coldre.

\- Obrigada Nara, ficou tudo perfeito – falei enquanto pegava a bota e o coldre, me sentei no banquinho e coloquei a bota, que era de cano longo, indo até acima do meu joelho. Ela super macia e confortável, e sem salto, o que era mais importante, meus pés ainda doíam de tanto que eu corri com o salto.

Tirei o casaco e coloquei o coldre, e peguei minhas armas a colocando nelas, uma em baixo de cada braço, como meu pai faz quando vai para o trabalho. Coloquei o casaco por cima e me olhei no espelho. Eu estava até que bem. A roupa era parecida com a que Edward usava. Passei a mão no cabelo o desembaraçando então fiz um rabo de cavalo alto. Para que meu cabelo não atrapalhasse em nenhum momento, já que ele era longo, era capaz de isso acontecer.

Assim que me vi pronta eu sai com Nara de volta até onde Edward estava. Ele me encarou de cima a baixo, mas não disse nada, só parou por alguns segundos no meu cabelo, arqueando a sobrancelha para mim.

\- Vamos? – ele disse.

\- Sim, mas não tem que pagar? – perguntei.

\- Ele já acertou tudo, Bella – Nara disse – foi um prazer conhece-la. Peguei suas roupas e coloquei nessa mochila – ela falou me entregando – espero que consiga voltar para casa tranquila. E foi bom ver você Edward.

\- É sempre um prazer revê-la, Nara – ele disse, antes de me puxar para fora, eu dei um tchauzinho para Nara enquanto seguia ele.

\- Então, para onde vamos agora?

\- Tem uma estalagem aqui perto, eles vendem boa comida e tem quartos limpos, estamos indo para lá.

\- Perfeito – falei – obrigada pelas roupas.

\- Não tem de que – ele disse.

Eu o segui pela cidade enquanto ele procurava seja lá o que estava procurando. Enquanto isso aproveitei para avaliar a cidade, a cidade em si era muito acolhedora e tinham muitos, mas muitos seres mitológicos. Eu vi centauros, ninfas, mais vampiros, goblins, shifters, bruxos, fadas, elfos, eu fiquei levemente tonta vendo tudo aquilo.

\- Santo Deus, é muito para minha cabeça – sussurrei enquanto via um shifter sentado com uma ninfa praticamente montada em seu colo, enquanto eles se agarravam loucamente.

\- Ah isso é normal, agora venha chegamos – Edward falou colocando a mão em minhas costas me guiando para dentro do prédio, assim que entramos eu pude sentir o calor e o som de risadas e conversas e maravilhoso aroma de comida quente. A estalagem estava cheia de gente, onde todos comiam e conversavam entre si. Edward entrou rapidamente me arrastando com ele e foi até o balcão, onde uma mulher servia bebidas.

\- Olá Helena – Edward disse.

\- Edward, quanto tempo – ela disse sorrindo e então olhou para mim e sorrindo – olá você também, garota, o que posso fazer por você?

\- Você tem um quarto de duas camas livres? – Edward perguntou.

\- Claro – ela disse pegando duas chaves e colocando em cima do balcão- pronto, mais alguma coisa.

\- Comida para dois, por favor – ele disse – o seu ensopado de carne com batatas, e duas cervejas.

\- Comer aqui ou para levar lá para cima?

Ele olhou para mim e eu indiquei para que ele decidisse.

\- Lá em cima, por favor.

\- Pode deixar, vai pagar agora ou depois?

\- Agora – ele disse e puxou algumas moedas do bolso e entregou para a mulher.

\- Obrigada Edward, logo a comida vai ser entregue para vocês.

\- Perfeito – ele disse e me puxou com ele para o corredor ao lado do balcão, a partir dele fomos para a escada, subimos dois lances e logo estávamos em outro corredor, logo ele parou na frente de uma porta e abriu rapidamente.

Eu entrei no quarto e olhei em volta, era até grande, tinha duas camas de casal, um banheiro simples, uma mesinha com 3 cadeiras. Eu fui até a cama do canto e me sentei e me virei para Edward que tinha fechado a porta.

\- Olha, eu vou precisar sair para resolver uma questão – ele disse – preciso que fique aqui até eu voltar, vão trazer o jantar, e você pode comer, deixe um pouco para mim que quando eu voltar eu como.

\- Onde você vai? – perguntei e ele olhou para mim, seu rosto neutro.

\- Não é da sua conta, faça o que eu digo, existem pessoas que gostariam de mata-la por ser humana, não se arrisque saindo desse quarto. Ok?

\- Ok – suspirei e ele assentiu rapidamente antes de sair do quarto fechando e trancando a porta ao sair.

-x-x-x-

Quinze minutos depois que Edward havia saído, a comida chegou. A mesma mulher do balcão que veio entregar, ela sorriu para mim e se afastou assim que me fez a entrega, ela não tentou conversar e nem falou nada. Só me entregou, sorriu e se afastou.

A comida estava deliciosa, logo comi um prato e deixei o resto para Edward. Fui para o banheiro e tomei um banho. E essa foi uma experiência e tanto, tinha somente uma banheira, e mais nada, sem canos, sem nada. Eu fiquei tentando descobrir se eu ia ter que chamar alguém para trazer água, se tinha algum dispositivo, quando cansei e resmunguei.

\- O que precisa fazer para ter água quente aqui nessa banheira?

E então, como se só bastasse minhas palavras a banheira começou a encher de água, eu juro por tudo que é sagrado, que a banheira começou a encher de água sozinha logo depois que eu terminei de falar. Eu fiquei encarando aquele negócio de forma abismada.

Quando toquei na água ela realmente estava quentinha, e logo tirei toda a roupa e entrei no banho, os sais de banho estavam na bancada do lado da banheira e logo salpiquei as essências na água e me ensaboei com o sabonete líquido. Lavei meu cabelo e logo estava me sentindo revigorada. Sai do banho me enrolando nas toalhas felpudas e fiquei encarando a água.

\- Esvazie a banheira? – falei em tom de pergunta e logo a banheira começou a esvaziar.

\- Sinistro – murmurei enquanto me secava rapidamente. Eu olhei para minha roupa de baixo suja, e ela realmente estava suja, porque na minha queda no chão o tecido do vestido afastou, e a calcinha ficou suja de terra. Não tinha a menor condição de eu por aquilo novamente. Então vi a pequena vasilha e pedi para encher de água, e vi que deu certo, então lavei a calcinha, esfregando e tirando toda a sujeira. E deixei num cantinho meio escondido para secar.

Assim que estava seca, eu peguei a blusa branca e coloquei ela de volta por cima do meu corpo e peguei as armas e as coloquei debaixo do travesseiro e fui direto para cama, antes que Edward chegasse e visse.

Eu não vi ele voltar, eu fiquei pensando sobre a loucura do meu dia até que peguei no sono.

-x-x-x-

Eu senti dedos gelados em minhas pernas, subindo lentamente em uma caricia. Eu senti meu corpo despertando ao toque dos sonhos, apesar de uma parte da minha mente querer me alertar que algo estava errado, mas eu não conseguia me atentar a essa parte de minha mente.

Soltei um suspiro satisfeito. Então a caricia mudou, para o meu pescoço, os lábios eram extremamente frios contra meu pescoço, e isso fez com que o resto de meu corpo despertasse. Notei logo que tinha um corpo de alguém em cima de mim, e pude sentir os lábios da pessoa se abrindo, eu tinha sorte que havia colocado a arma debaixo do meu travesseiro e que eu geralmente dormia com os braços debaixo do travesseiro, então eu consegui pegar a arma tranquilamente. Quando senti a ponta das presas no meu pescoço eu logo tirei a arma de debaixo do travesseiro e apontei atirando rapidamente.

Um gemido de dor soou e eu olhei para quem era. Era o vampiro que havia interceptado Edward antes, o que ele fazia aqui. Me levantei, pegando a outra arma e apontando para ele. Eu havia feito um buraco em seu ombro, o sangue jorrava da ferida, mas se os mitos fossem alguma indicação, isso pouco faria contra ele.

\- Diga o que veio fazer aqui antes que eu atire contra sua cabeça e peito? – falei seria. No momento, eu não me importava que provavelmente ele estava vendo minha boceta por causa da blusa curta e a falta de calcinha.

O homem riu.

\- Você é uma coisinha perigosa e deliciosa, não é mesmo? – ele disse, e eu simplesmente olhei para ele em branco e tirei a trava.

\- Você vai arriscar? Porque eu realmente não me importo de descarregar essas balas em você.

\- Eu queria seu sangue, você tem um cheiro delicioso – ele disse lambendo os lábios e se levantando.

\- Fique onde está, cara, eu estou realmente puta de ser acordada por um maldito vampiro, então é melhor você não me estressar mais, dar as costas e ir embora daqui antes que eu decida usar seu corpo de tiro ao alvo.

\- Você é engraçada garota, eu tenho que dar meu credito a você – ele disse dando um paço a frente – mas sua arma não vai fazer muita coisa contra mim.

\- Mas quem te falou que eu dependo só de armas? – perguntei com um sorriso irônico, tentando conter o medo dentro de mim.

\- Bom, eu gosto quando a comida luta e no seu caso – ele me olhou de cima baixo, focando em minha boceta – acho que vou querer algo mais – ele disse e antes que eu pudesse fazer algo, ele já estava na minha frente, seus braços apertando meu pulso, tentando me fazer soltar as armas, mas não o fiz. Levantei meu pé no seu joelho, e usei força impulsionando meu corpo para cima e afastando seu corpo de mim. Ele cambaleou para trás e sua mão afrouxou o suficiente para eu puxar minha mão, e enquanto eu caia, fixando meus pés no chão, eu atirei em seu peito. E ele cambaleou para trás, em sua boca saiu um pouco de sangue, provavelmente a bala acertou algum órgão importante. Ele rosnou, suas presas estendidas e foi para frente. Eu dei uma coronhada com a arma em sua testa. E girei dando um chute em seu peito, o afastando.

Eu sentia o pânico ameaçando me deixar paralisada, mas tomei uma respiração profunda, e continuei lutando contra o vampiro. Uma coisa que eu percebi, é que eles realmente eram fortes e rápidos, mas não como nas histórias que eu havia lido de ficção. Era algo que eu podia administrar. Eu rosnei, quando ele conseguiu me agarrar por trás, prendendo meus braços ao lado do meu corpo, acabei deixando as armas caírem no chão.

\- Te peguei gracinha.

\- Ah, não mesmo – falei enquanto soltava todo meu corpo, forçando-o para baixo, senti-o se curvar um pouco, e dei um impulso para trás batendo na sua cabeça, seus braços se afrouxaram, o que foi o suficiente, para que eu forçasse meu corpo para baixo, escorregando por entre seu corpo e saindo de seu aperto. Não era a manobra ideal, mas funcionou o que foi suficiente.

Eu já estava ofegante, maldito momento que eu sai das Muay Thai e Kickboxing, eu fiz um lembrete de que quando eu voltasse para casa eu teria que voltar para as aulas.

Eu chutei o vampiro na cara, e senti meu corpo caindo na cama de Edward, e rosnei lembrando automaticamente dele, cadê esse homem? Quando eu estava me levantando o vampiro pulou em mim, eu tentei lutar com ele, mas eu já estava cansada, e parecia que algo era verdadeiro sobre vampiros, eles não cansavam.

Logo ele conseguiu ficar entre minhas pernas, e imobilizar meus braços. Eu gritei de ódio e cuspi na cara dele, e então pela segunda vez no dia a porta do quarto se abriu e Edward entrou pronto para matar alguém. Assim que ele viu o vampiro em cima de mim, prestes a me estuprar, ele ficou claramente furioso, e vi seu corpo mudar ficando maior, e seu rosto assumindo feições animalescas, e as garras se estenderem por seus dedos, e ele pegou o vampiro de cima de mim, e bateu tanto nele, que logo eu não conseguia mais ver seu rosto e sim só sangue.

Eu me encolhi na cama, tentando controlar o pânico do que havia acabado de acontecer, um vampiro veio aqui para beber meu sangue e depois tentou me estuprar. Eu definitivamente queria ir embora desse mundo o mais rápido o possível.

Quando Edward por fim descontou toda a sua raiva, a cara do homem estava totalmente desfigurada, e ele olhou para o homem.

\- Stefan, você ainda continua idiota como sempre, você realmente achou que poderia fazer algo com minha protegida sem uma retaliação minha? Eu não tinha notado que assim como idiota, você ficou absolutamente burro. Eu o deixarei viver, mas – ele falou e passou as garras por todo seu rosto – você carregará minha marca para lembra-lo a jamais mexer comigo e com quem eu protejo novamente.

Ele então pegou o homem e saiu pela porta, eu não me mexi, mas sabia que ele iria por ele para fora. Alguns minutos depois ele voltou para o quarto e olhou para mim, seus olhos agora cautelosos enquanto olhava para mim, primeiro passando pelo meu cabelo e depois para baixo minha blusa um pouco rasgada da luta, e minhas pernas nuas, e claramente minha falta de calcinha.

\- Você esta bem?

\- Agora estou, obrigada por me salvar novamente – falei de forma sincera, mas sem encara-lo – ele entrou enquanto eu dormia, acordei antes que ele me mordesse, nós lutamos, mas ele levou a melhor.

\- Ele era vampiro – ele disse – esses bastardos tem muita energia, você deve ter ficado cansada e ele ainda estava lá pronto para outras lutas.

\- Sim, exatamente isso – suspirei – Deuses, eu quero ir embora – falei passando a mão no rosto.

\- Em breve – ele disse – eu levarei você de volta para casa.

\- Obrigada Edward – falei sincera – por tudo, não posso agradecer o suficiente.

Ele somente deu de ombros e veio até mim, me pegando no seu colo, me deixando surpresa, então ele me levou até minha cama e me deitou sobre ela, e logo me cobriu com a manta.

\- Durma, eu estarei aqui para protege-la, e amanhã iremos em busca de um portal para leva-la para casa. E não se preocupe, não cometerei o mesmo erro de deixa-la sozinha novamente.

\- Obrigada, eu dei sorte de ter te encontrado – falei enquanto deixava o cansaço possuir meu corpo, e me sentindo mais segura do que já me senti alguma vez na minha vida.

**Não esqueçam de comentar!**


	4. Capitulo 4

The Portal Of The Hidden Word

**Capitulo 4**

\- Eu me sinto um lixo – falei para ele enquanto sentávamos numa cafeteria que ficava perto da loja de Nara, onde havíamos passando antes para comprar outra blusa, já que a minha havia rasgado. Eu havia amanhecido com dor nas costas, nos braços, nas pernas. Meus pés doíam. Eu realmente estava mais sedentária do que eu pensei, acho que as horas na academiam não eram iguais a passar por uma provação contra sua vida.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas para mim.

\- Eu sinto dor em tudo, tudo dói. – choraminguei – eu vou pra academia todo dia, faço duas horas de exercícios, não era para eu estar parecendo uma sedentária que está fazendo exercício pela primeira vez em anos.

\- A dor para lembra-la de que está viva – ele disse, e logo em seguida mordeu um pedaço do pão doce que ele havia pedido para si. Eu percebi logo que Edward tinha um dente doce, ele tacou açúcar no café em que ele havia pedido, e estava no segundo pão doce com creme de coco, e seguia comendo. Revirei os olhos e tomei um gole do meu chá, e mordisquei um biscoito de canela e gengibre que estava uma delícia.

\- Edward, o que significa essa meia lua na sua testa?

Ele olhou e parecia que por instinto ele tocou a testa onde a marca estava.

\- É a marca de minha mãe, para indicar que sou filho dela – ele falou simplesmente.

\- Eita, que doido – falei – ela te dar um ar sombrio, mas o conjunto da obra é sexy – falei apontando para ele e depois mordi outro biscoito.

Ele riu, uma risada rouca e gostosa de ouvir.

\- Você é estranha.

\- Obrigada – eu disse, e ouvi o barulho de casco de cavalo, e logo vários guerreiros vestidos de armaduras e montados em cavalos apareceram cavalgando pela rua. Era claramente um exército – eita porra, eles parecem estar prontos para a batalha – comentei.

\- E eles estão – Edward disse tomando um gole do seu café enquanto olhava para o exército que andava em nossa frente.

\- Seu pais está em guerra? – eu perguntei e ele assentiu rapidamente.

\- Porque?

\- Os seres estão em luta contra os magos escuros – ele disse – os magos foram contra as leis e abriram portais para o mundo dos demônios, trazendo-os para cá. Eles querem tomar o poder desse mundo e controla-lo. Então os reinos estão se reunindo e juntando seus exércitos para lutar contra essa ameaça.

\- Caralho – falei chocada – é mais um excelente motivo para eu voltar pra casa em breve.

\- Sim – ele disse simplesmente.

\- Então, qual o plano? – perguntei.

\- Primeiro, vamos até a baia pegar Faith, depois iremos pegar a estrada até Rokgroav, uma cidade ao norte daqui, e ir falar com minha mãe no templo, se alguém pode saber onde abrirá um portal, será ela.

\- A viagem é muito longa? – perguntei.

\- 2 dias – ele disse.

\- Tudo isso – arregalei os olhos.

\- Não pense nos dias como seu mundo, lembra do que eu disse.

\- Sim, eu já tinha esquecido – falei já me acalmando – porque não podemos ir voando, acho que seria mais rápido.

\- Pelo peso, Faith conseguiria voar comigo até lá, mas nós dois e mais suprimentos é muito para ela.

\- Entendo, não devemos força-la mesmo, e deixar para que ela só voe em caso de necessidade – concordei.

\- Bom – ele disse com um sorriso, como se ele aprovasse o que eu havia dito – terminou seu café?

\- Sim, obrigada estava delicioso, esses biscoitos são o céu – falei suspirando.

\- Então vamos – ele disse levantando, eu me levantei junto e peguei minha mochila. Como ele já havia pago por tudo seguimos nosso caminho de volta até a baia. Onde Faith estava lá, linda e bem cuidada, e claramente feliz por se reunir com Edward novamente. Ele fez um carinho nela e pegou alguns suprimentos para ela, e ajeitou nossas coisas na cela dela. E logo me ajudou a montar. Assim que me ajeitei, ele montou atrás de mim. Assim que nos ajeitamos, Faith começou a andar. Parecia que ela sabia o caminho, já que Edward pouco fez para guia-la.

Logo saímos da cidade, o dia estava frio. Eu agradeci a Edward pela roupa quente, eu mal sentia o vento, e a roupa era extremamente confortável. A floresta de Cetheareth era muito bonita. De dia ela não era assustadora como a noite, e nem parecia ter saído de um filme sci-fi. Claro que as arvores eram muito maiores do que eu estava acostumada, e algumas arvores tinham cores bem exóticas, mas fora isso, era uma floresta, como qualquer outra.

Eu vi pássaros e pequenos animais seguindo sua vida enquanto passávamos por eles. Suspirei olhando tudo, eu estava em silencio, eu não fiquei enchendo o saco de Edward com conversa paralela, apesar de eu ter muita curiosidade, eu deixei ele na dele, mas eu havia me recostado contra seu peito musculoso.

Lembrei de hoje de manhã, quando eu acordei e a primeira coisa que eu vi foi seu corpo seminu envolto em uma toalha, eu fingi que estava dormindo e fiquei observando. O homem era puro pecado. Eu nunca vi nada como ele, e olha que eu já havia visto bons corpos. Henry Cavill que o diga.

Eu sabia que Edward ia ter um corpo tão fantástico, mas eu não tinha noção do tanto. Com quadris estreitos, corpo totalmente definido, costas largas e tão bonitas, que eu nem sabia que homem poderia ter costas bonitas nesse mundo. As coxas grossas e musculosas, na verdade a perna toda do homem era musculosa, ele parecia uma estátua grega, no quesito corpo. Eu quase suspirei.

Ai ele deixou cair a toalha, e a bunda do homem era sensacional. Não era grande ao ponto de ser estranho, mas também não era pequena do ponto de ser estranho também. O homem tinha uma bela e musculosa bunda.

Então ele colocou roupa e eu logo fechei meus olhos e relaxei, mas a imagem do seu corpo perfeito estava gravada na minha mente.

-x-x-x-

\- Então, como está seu mundo nos dias de hoje?

\- Quando foi a última vez que esteve lá? – perguntei.

\- Era 1754 – Edward respondeu.

Eu definitivamente parei e me virei um pouco, para olhar para ele.

\- Eu devo perguntar quantos anos você tem? – eu perguntei.

Ele riu de mim.

\- Não, eu sou muito velho.

\- Eu percebi – comentei e suspirei – bom, eu acho que o mundo está uma merda, mas é questão de ponto de vista. Coisas boas aconteceram, como a abolição da escravatura, ouve grandes guerras que dizimou milhares de pessoas. Houve a revolução industrial, onde agora a maior parte da produção é feita por maquinas que construímos e controlamos. Houve a ascensão da tecnologia, fomos a lua, agora queremos ir para Marte. Em compensação tem muita gente preconceituosa, machista, homofobica, racista e várias coisas ruins que sinceramente, uma grande merda.

\- O normal de uma sociedade, aqui temos muito disso também – ele falou – tem muita raça que defende a linhagem pura, ai eles menosprezam as outras, se acham melhores e mais poderosos do que as outras – eu o senti dar de ombros – tem muito disso aqui.

\- Que merda.

\- É, mas vocês foram a Lua, isso é incrível – ele disse – como será que deve ser lá de cima.

\- É bonito, pelo menos eu acho, a NASA que planeja as viagens e tudo mais, disponibiliza imagens, é bem bonito. Mas um negro sem fim, tudo fica muito longe. A gente vê as estrelas daqui, mas na verdade elas estão a bilhões de anos luz. É louco.

\- Como funciona isso?

E lá fui eu explicar para Edward sobre a unidade de medida usada pelos astrônomos para medir a distância de estrelas e outras distancias interestelares. Nisso acabei explicando sobre várias coisas da física, o que me levou a química, e logo eu estava dando aulas aleatórias sobre coisas para ele. Eu não sei quem ficou mais impressionado, ele por saber de tanta coisa que conseguimos descobrir nesse período de tempo, ou eu por saber explicar tudo isso.

Edward que havia puxado conversa comigo, eu achei estranho, mas gostei de ele querer saber mais sobre mim, antes de chegarmos a isso, ele perguntou sobre mim, meus pais, minha vida no geral. Ele ficou surpreso comigo dizendo que eu só tinha 18 anos.

Depois que eu expliquei toda a minha vida e várias coisas cientificas que eu não lembro em que momento eu havia aprendido. Ele satisfez algumas de minhas curiosidades.

A primeira coisa que eu descobri foi que vampiros podem andar no sol, ele explicou que a origem desse mito surgiu pois existia uma doença que acarretava muitos vampiros logo quando eles atingem o pico da maturidade, que é quando eles param de envelhecer. Nesse momento alguns deles tem uma reação ao sol e acabam se tornando alérgicos, por assim dizer, o que faz com que eles fiquem muito mal sob a luz do sol, mas isso não os mata, é só um incomodo. Descobri também, que água benta, espelhos, alho não funcionam. Que é tudo uma besteira sem tamanho. Ele inclusive riu quando eu perguntei.

Os elfos são seres... reclusos, foi essa a palavra que ele utilizou, depois de uma hesitação. Segundo ele, os elfos são seres que não ligam em guerrear, mas preferem ficar na deles, eram poucos os que viviam em cidades. A maioria se refugiava nos reinos primares, assim como as fadas.

Mas eles não eram coisas boas que todos pensavam não, eles eram bons com quem eles queriam, mas adoravam pregar umas peças em pessoas desavisadas. Ele disse inclusive a ter muito cuidado em confiar na palavra de um elfo ou fada, que eles mentiam e manipulavam como ninguém.

Os shifters eram o que eu imaginava, e o que eu li sobre. Eram ferozes, com temperamento meio bruto, extremamente sexuais. Ao que parece os livros estavam certos sobre isso.

Eu descobri também que ali naquele reino eles cultuavam Deuses, vários Deuses, e que esses Deuses eram muito reais. Ele inclusive já tinha visto algum deles, mas quando eu perguntei sobre ele não falou muito.

Quando estava anoitecendo, Edward parou. Desmontando de Faith, e me ajudando a descer, eu sentia minhas pernas protestarem por estar montada a tanto tempo. Ele pegou uma bolsa e puxou algumas maças e deu para Faith que comeu feliz.

\- Bom, Bella, tem um riacho aqui perto, vamos lá para que Faith possa beber um pouco de água e para que possamos tomar um banho e montar um acampamento lá perto. Não fica na estrada, onde pode ter abatedores, e é perto da água que vai encobrir nosso cheiro.

\- Perfeito – falei para ele. E o segui por entre as arvores luminescentes. Comentei com ele o quanto achava elas incríveis, apesar da aparência assustadora da floresta, elas ajudavam a ver o caminho. Eu não tropecei em nenhum momento.

Quando chegamos no riacho o céu já tinha escurecido totalmente. E o tempo tinha esfriado ainda mais. Eu olhei em volta, e era muito bonito, e até mesmo lago brilhava, eu conseguia ver o fundo dele, onde pequenas plantas fluorescentes brilhavam e alguns peixes nadavam. O bom é que não tinha mistério, eu podia ver tudo o que tinha ali.

\- É lindo – falei para ele – mas muito estranho.

\- Imagino que para você seja estranho mesmo – ele falou enquanto tirava as coisas da cela de Faith. Ele foi até uma grande pedra e depositou nossas coisas ali – você quer tomar um banho?

Apesar do clima frio e da água provavelmente estar gelada, eu queria tomar banho, eu me sentia fedorenta e acho que o banho de água fria ia ajudar.

\- Sim, por favor – falei para ele.

Ele tirou uma coisa da bolsa e jogou para mim, e eu peguei no ar, era um sabonete.

\- Eu vou pegar lenha e deixa-la se banhar, ok? Não vai muito fundo, fique próximo da beirada.

\- Ok – falei para ele.

Assim que ele saiu entre as arvores comecei a tirar minhas roupas, minha calcinha não havia secado, então eu havia colocado ela na mochila, eu a peguei novamente e deixei-a sobre um pedra, para que ela pudesse secar durante a noite. Dobrei minha roupa rapidamente, sentindo o vento frio no meu corpo, e prendi o cabelo com o elástico, e entrei rapidamente na água.

A água estava congelante, trinquei meus dentes enquanto entrava até que a água estava batendo até os meus peitos. Fiz um trabalho rápido em me limpar, lavando bem entre meus braços e entre minhas pernas e bunda. Prioridades. Assim que eu sentia meu corpo protestar pela água fria, eu decidir sair, e foi exatamente no momento em que eu saia que Edward apareceu. Eu não tinha noção que havia demorado tanto. Assim que ele me percebeu seus olhos se arregalaram na visão de meu corpo nu. E eu corei de vergonha correndo até minhas roupas.

\- Desculpe – ele disse se virando.

\- Sem problemas – eu falei enquanto pegava o vestido de miss fortune e usava como uma toalha e então coloquei rapidamente a calça, o sutiã e a blusa – pronto – falei para ele enquanto eu sentava para calçar a meia e a bota.

Tentei não olhar para ele, enquanto eu sentia que ele claramente me observava. Logo ouvi seus paços e pude ouvi-lo se movimentando, ele deveria estar montando uma fogueira.

\- Isso foi constrangedor – falei quando finalmente ele sentou perto de mim.

Ele somente deu de ombros e tirou um pedaço de pão de sua mochila e partiu no meio me entregando, logo depois tirou pedaços de queijo e umas tiras de carne, ele me entregou tudo e comemos em silencio.

Assim que terminamos de comer eu olhei em volta, a floresta silenciosa, eu só conseguia ouvir o barulho da brisa passando por entre as folhagens das arvores.

Olhei para Edward que parecia cansado.

\- Acho melhor você descansar um pouco – falei para ele – tanto quanto eu sou boa de mira, eu não sou tão foda quanto você. Então é preferível que você descanse agora, e depois eu descanso. Pode ser?

Eu percebi assim que terminei de falar que Edward me encarava meio surpreso. O que tinha de surpreendente nisso? Ai lembrei que em livros as mocinhas sempre dormiam e nunca ficavam de guarda, e quase bufei. Porque eu não tinha nada em comum com essas tontas.

\- Pode ser – ele disse – mas fique avisada, a floresta a noite pode te surpreender, as vezes elfos e fadas aparecem, por mais que eles te tentem a sair daqui, não saia. Eles são traiçoeiros, mas muito bonitos, eles podem te incitar a luxuria, e brincar com sua cabeça por pura diversão.

\- Encantadores – falei – realmente encantadores. Mas pode deixar que eu ficarei atenta e qualquer coisa eu te acordo.

\- Tudo bem, obrigado – ele disse se ajeitando no chão, fazendo um travesseiro com sua bolça, eu peguei a minha e fiz um travesseiro também, mas fiquei sentada, apoiada contra uma arvore olhando tudo.

O tempo foi passando e eu fui divagando, imaginei se Jacob estaria me procurando. Imaginei meus pais, se já teriam notado meu sumiço. Mas Edward disse que o tempo aqui passa diferente, e eu acreditei nele.

Olhei para ele dormindo, ele era gato para caralho, e um cara divertido. Eu não podia esquecer que ele era um ser místico que se transformava em vários animais, e a integração deles. Além de um corvo, apesar de que eu não sabia que os Berserkers podiam se transformar em corvos, mas pelo que eu vi até o momento que cheguei aqui, o que eu sabia estava muito errado.

Mas o homem é lindo, até dormindo. Mas ele com raiva... Eu lembrei da expressão dele de fúria ao ver o vampiro Stefan em cima de mim, a forma como ele lidou com ele. Senti um pequeno tremor de prazer passar pelo meu corpo, o homem era sensacional.

Eu suspirei olhando para ele, ele realmente parecia um homem incrível. Afinal, ele se dispôs ajudar uma desconhecida, e por mais que ele falasse que queria a arma, eu sabia que por tudo o que ele estava fazendo as armas era um preço muito pequeno a se pagar.

_Mas se ele quisesse outras coisas eu claramente não iria me opor_, o pensamento cruzou minha mente e eu segurei uma risadinha.

Olhei em volta e a floresta continuava a mesma, dei um bocejo pensando em Edward e fantasiando em ele me querer. Forcei meus olhos continuarem abertos, interessante o sono aparecer assim do nada, eu sempre demorei para pegar no sono e sempre precisei estar deitada.

Ouvi um barulho entre as arvores e me levantei, pegando minhas armas e olhando atentamente, mas nada apareceu e o barulho sessou. Eu fiquei mais um pouco em pé observando, mas nada apareceu, mas ainda não relaxei, voltei a me sentar e continuei com as armas na mão.

Então der repente comecei a ouvir uma música, uma música muito suave, quase lírica. Eu me senti leve, e der repente uma alegria tomou conta de mim e eu senti meu corpo responder, fechei meus olhos e simplesmente permiti meu corpo responder. No fundo da minha mente eu sentia que algo estava errado, que aquilo ali não era o que parecia, mas a músicas me envolvia cada vez mais. Senti o toque de mãos em meu rosto, mas não abri os olhos, senti lábios quentes beijando meus lábios com fome. Senti um toque quente nas minhas costas, e me afastei abrindo os olhos.

Edward olhava para mim, um sorriso sexy.

\- Feche os olhos – ele disse – só sinta – e então voltou a me beijar. Eu podia sentir suas mãos em meu rosto, mantendo meu rosto voltado para ele, enquanto mãos estranhas exploravam meu corpo, passando por meus peitos, beliscando meus mamilos, eu já estava excitada e mal conseguia conter os gemidos. Mas aquela parte da minha mente me dizia que tinha algo errado estava lutando com força para ganhar controle de minha mente. Eu podia sentir as armas na minha mão, mas não tinha força para levantar os braços.

Senti a blusa branca sendo levantada e logo lábios quentes em meus mamilos, os dois sendo estimulados por claramente duas pessoas diferentes. Eu gemia de prazer. Mas algo estava errado. Aquilo era errado. Abri os olhos novamente e vi Edward, ele lambia os lábios enquanto me olhava. Quando olhei para baixo eu vi dois seres chupando meus mamilos, eles eram lindos, com a pele escura e feições andrógenas, cabelos longos e loiros, o olho do da esquerda era uma mistura de rosa com verde, e o da direita era meio vermelho com azul. Uma mistura de cores incomum, eles tinham dentes levemente pontudos e orelhas alongadas, e ambos estavam muito nus, e eles eram altos, mas estavam agachados para chupar meus peitos.

Foi nesse momento, que eu percebi o que estava acontecendo, que aquela parte obscura da minha mente venceu e eu gritei apontando as armas para Edward, que eu tinha certeza que não era ele, mas claramente era ele que estava no comando ali.

\- Quem é você? – falei assim que os dois perceberam que eu acordei e apontei a arma para o falso Edward, os dois se afastaram sorrindo e lambendo os lábios. Meu corpo protestou pelo prazer perdido, mas eu não me importei.

\- Bella – eu ouvi um grito, mas não olhei para trás. Agora que dei por mim, eu percebi que não estava mais com o Edward, eu estava em outro canto na floresta. A imagem do falso Edward sumiu e ali surgiu uma mulher, uma mulher muito bonita, ela tinha pele perolada, longos cabelos loiros prateados que caiam ate sua cintura, seus seios eram fartos, mal cobertos pelo pequeno vestido que usava. Sua orelha pontuda se sobressaia por seu cabelos, seus olhos eram do mais puro verde, como as folhas de uma arvore em pleno florescer. Ela sorria sensualmente para mim.

\- Edward, que bom que se juntou a nós. Garota formidável que você tem aqui – a mulher disse olhando para Edward que deveria estar atrás de mim – ela conseguiu sair de nosso encantamento sozinha.

\- Rosalie, o que diabos você fez?

\- Um pouco de diversão, eu queria ver alguma coisa – ela olhou para mim vindo andando até mim, mas eu mantive a arma apontada, logo ela encostou no cano da arma e ergueu a mão tocando levemente meus seios, que ainda estavam a mostra – uma pena... Iriamos nos divertir muito... ou melhor – ela olhou por cima do ombro – ela iria se divertir com você – então a mulher, Rosalie deu uma gargalhada divertida.

Eu tentei me manter seria diante de suas palavras ditas para Edward. Mas acho que não consegui conter o rubor nas minhas bochechas já que a mesma começou a rir ainda mais. Senti Edward bem próximo a mim, e sua mão em meu ombro, e logo abaixei a arma e arrumei minha roupa, sem olhar para ele.

\- Você não tinha esse direito Rosalie. Você sabe disso.

\- Eu sei, mas eu posso Edward, ninguém manda em mim, nem mesmo você – Ela disse se aproximando dele, então se virou nos dando as costas – vamos meninos, não teremos diversão aqui hoje – então os três foram para a borda das arvores, mas ela parou antes de adentrarem completamente na mata – mande meus cumprimentos a sua mãe, Edward.

Após isso ela abriu suas asas, que se estenderam de suas costas antes planas, elas eram longas, quase maior do que ela, eram translucidas de um tom prateado como seus cabelos. Logo ela sumiu, diante de meus olhos. E eu pisquei os olhos tentando entender tudo que havia se passado.

\- Que porra aconteceu aqui? – falei – esse lugar vai foder com minha cabeça.

\- Eu avisei que os elfos e fadas eram seres perigosos. Eles manipulam como ninguém, eles conseguem manipular a mente mais forte mesmo que por pouco tempo. Você conseguiu sair do seu feitiço, isso é algo notável, não são muitos que podem realizar esse feito.

\- Uma parte de mim sabia que tinha algo estranho, mas era como se eu não conseguisse fazer meu corpo responder a essa parte – falei pra ele.

\- Interessante, tem muita gente que não tem essa percepção de que possa ter algo errado – Edward diz enquanto me conduzia de volta para o nosso acampamento.

\- Você não vai comentar do que ela disse? – fiz a pergunta antes que eu conseguisse me conter.

\- Na verdade não ia, achei normal ela me usar como fantasia considerando que sou o único te ajudando desde o inicio – ele disse e virou sorrindo para mim – mas Rosalie não teria a capacidade de me imitar realmente, ela só usou minha imagem. – ele piscou rapidamente, dando um sorriso meio de lado que quase fez com que eu tropeçasse.

Oh homi bonito da porra.

Respirei fundo e continuei andando, eu realmente não percebi que havia me afastado tanto do nosso acampamento, para mim pareceram segundos. Mas logo chegamos, assim que iria me sentar novamente no meu local, Edward me impediu.

\- Eu consegui dormir o bastante, descanse agora. Logo o sol irá nascer e teremos que ir.

\- Ok – falei e fui até onde ele estava deitado antes disso e me agachei, me ajustando até estar deitada, eu podia sentir seus olhos em mim, mas o ignorei.

Coloquei as armas ao meu lado, ao alcance de minhas mãos, e fechei meus olhos, tentei não lembrar em tudo que aconteceu, no beijo de Edward, ou melhor... Rosalie. Caralho eu beijei uma mulher, não que eu soubesse que era uma mulher, mas eu beijei uma. E ela era uma fada. E dois elfos chuparam meus peitos. Fui atacada por um vampiro, comprei roupas na loja de uma bruxa e fui atacada por monstros, e de quebra encontrei um Berserker muito gostoso. Que porra de história louca que eu vou ter para contar pros meus filhos, se é que vou viver para tê-los.

**Não esqueçam de comentar!**


	5. Capitulo 5

The Portal Of The Hidden Word

**Capitulo 5**

Não sei em que momento eu dormi, mas quando acordei, Edward já tinha arrumado tudo para seguirmos viagem. Eu havia conseguido descansar um pouco, mas ainda estava exausta, tanto que acabei dormindo logo que subi no cavalo e encostei meu corpo contra Edward.

Quando acordei novamente já era o meio do dia, e logo na estrada encontramos outras pessoas. Mas essas seguiam por um caminho estranho. Quando eu perguntei para Edward quem eram e para onde iam, ele havia me dito que eram bruxos, eles estavam indo para um local sagrado para a comemoração do Samhaim, ele até comentou que como no meu mundo era o dia 31 de outubro, ali a comemoração levava dias, e os bruxos vinham de toda a parte do mundo para esse local participar de pelo menos um dia do culto de comemoração do ano novo.

É celebração dos mortos, o tempo da última colheita antes do inverno. Era para eles algo sagrado. Acho que Edward viu minha curiosidade quando perguntou se eu queria perder uma noite para ver as festividades e participar delas. Eu aceitei, afinal era algo que eu não teria outra oportunidade de ver.

Com isso, passamos a seguir os bruxos para dentro da mata. A cavalgada até o local sagrado não demorou muito, o que me surpreendeu foi que o local sagrado foi uma grande clareira, que tinha muitos bruxos, o ar era espeço lá. Edward me disse que era a magia de todos eles combinada. Eu vi alguns elfos e fadas por lá, Edward me disse que eles eram atraídos pela magia da terra que os bruxos soltavam no solo para abençoar o solo para quando o inverno passasse o solo estivesse fértil para a próximas colheitas, e como elfos e fadas eram diretamente ligados a natureza, era normal vê-los nessa celebração. E como seres sexuais que eram, eles adoravam as atividades carnais que vinha com a festividade.

Algo que descobri sobre isso bem depressa. Edward riu do meu desconforto de ver casais transando no meio das pessoas sem o menor pudor. Ele disse que casais que queriam filhos faziam isso durante o Samhaim, principalmente ali naquele local sagrado, inclusive muitos casais que de outras espécies que tinham dificuldade de engravidar vinham para fazer sexo aqui. Eu achei bizarro, e disse isso para Edward, mas ele apenas deu de ombros e disse que eram os costumes aqui.

Depois eu parei de julgar, porque sinceramente... No meu mundo também tinham costumes muito bizarros, até falei um deles para Edward que ficou chocado. E depois disso ele ficou meia hora falando de como somos loucos. Eu não julgo, concordo plenamente com ele.

\- Edward – uma mulher pequena passou por nós e se jogou nele – o que faz aqui?

\- Alice, vejo que você não cresceu desde a ultima vez que lhe vi – Edward disse rindo enquanto abraçava a pequena mulher, que era claramente mais velha do que eu pelo menos uns 5 anos.

\- Vai tomar no cú, Edward – ela disse dando um chute na canela dele fazendo ele gemer de dor, eu só ri, acabando chamando atenção para mim. A mulher morena que era muito bonita, com seus grandes olhos azuis esverdeado, pele dourada do sol, e longos cabelos castanho claro sorriu para mim – olá, você está com o Edward?

Assenti e sorri.

\- Prazer, sou Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella – eu disse.

\- Você é uma garota da terra – ela arregalou os olhos para mim, e eu olhei confusa e ela riu – é assim que chamamos pessoas que caíram num portal.

\- Nossa, como você sabe que eu não sou daqui? – perguntei olhando dela para Edward que nos olhava com um ar divertido no rosto.

\- Eu sou bruxa, florzinha – ela disse pegando minha mão e depois a de Edward – venham, o sabbat está em pleno vapor.

Logo vimos a decoração que me lembrava de minha terra, as aboboras cortadas com velas dentro. Um círculo enorme com um pentagrama desenhado no chão. Onde vários bruxos dançavam em volta e cantavam palavras estranhas que eu não conhecia, o poder ali era tão concentrado que chega era difícil ficar perto.

\- Incrível não é? É a dança em espiral, é ritualística, invocamos nossos antepassados nesse momento – Alice disse.

\- É magico – eu disse olhando admirada.

\- Quer participar? – Alice perguntou.

\- Eu posso? – perguntei surpresa.

\- Claro que sim, mas na próxima, mas você se importa de mostrar o corpo? – Alice perguntou.

\- Como assim?

\- Hoje é lua cheia, vamos dançar para a Deusa Anciã, ela lamenta a morte do Velho Rei, e passara longas 6 semanas longe enquanto cresce o Deus menino em seu ventre.

\- A Deusa tríplice né? A donzela, a mãe e a Anciã. A lua cheia é a representação de sua gravidez não é? Por isso vocês dançam?

\- Isso – Alice suspirou – você conhece sobre nossos costumes.

\- Muitos ainda seguem esse costume no meu mundo.

\- É mesmo? Então não foi completamente esquecido, isso é bom – Alice disse – enfim, voltando, para dançar tem que estar nua.

\- Acho que a Bella não vai conseguir – Edward disse.

\- O que, porque? – perguntei meio indignada.

\- Você é muito tímida quanto ao seu corpo, pelo que eu pude perceber, você sempre se esconde quando esta semi nua – ele riu.

\- Isso é porque é um costume do meu povo, mas eu posso dançar nua aqui se eu quiser – falei.

\- Eu acredito, só duvido que faça – Edward disse e eu olhei para ele, que me encarava com um ar zombador.

\- Pois eu aceito Alice – falei me virando para ela – me diga o que eu tenho que fazer?

Com isso eu só ouvi a risada de Edward.

-x-x-x-

Eu estava nua, totalmente nua, entre as arvores. Alice estava junto comigo também nua. E outras mulheres. O que me consolava era que nessa dança só teriam mulheres. Alice havia me ensinado os passos que eram para ser feitos e a única coisa que eu tinha era uma vela negra acesa para segurar. A noite havia caído e eu podia ouvir alguns gemidos de casais fazendo sexo próximo, a situação toda era excitante. Mas eu não nego que eu estava nervosa.

Durante o dia eu conheci o noivo de Alice, o Jasper, ele era um elfo que parecia gostar das festividades, e ser um cara bem legal. Ele claramente era um cara com a sexualidade muito aflorada, já que a cada 1 hora ele arrastava Alice para fazerem sexo. Eu confesso que eu fiquei com um pouco de inveja, porque o boy dela era gostoso e com esse pique todo, ela era uma garota de sorte e eu cheguei a dizer isso para ela quando ficamos sozinha para nos prepararmos para a dança, deixando Jasper e Edward juntos.

Quando os tambores começaram a soar eu sabia que era a hora da dança. Alice sorriu para mim em encorajamento enquanto as primeiras mulheres entravam na clareira, não se fazia um som, aos poucos foi chegando a nossa vez. Alice piscou para mim enquanto enguia os braços e mexia os quadris enquanto andava atrás das mulheres, logo eu respirei fundo, ergui os braços e a segui.

Eu confesso não ver ninguém enquanto atravessava a multidão até o pentagrama, mas logo que todas nós estávamos em volta da roda a musica mudou ficando mais rítmica, permitindo que o balanço de nossos corpos se moviam, não em sincronia, cada uma fazia um movimento, era o mesmo, mas cada uma de sua forma. O vento bateu e eu senti meus cabelos sendo jogados para trás, o mais impressionante foi que a vela que eu segurava para o alto não apagou. Eu rodopiei em volta e deixei meu corpo me guiar pela melodia da musica. Logo uma puxou um canto melódico e uma força maior parecia me fazer conhecer a canção, e logo eu repetia cantando junto.

Eu olhei para cima e vi a lua cheia, e me senti conectada com ela. Eu não sabia explicar a sensação, mas eu sentia que eu pertencia ali. Eu sentia meu corpo responder a dança, ao chamado da lua. Eu sentia todo meu corpo vivo, excitado por tudo aquilo. Meus quadris tinham vida própria, se movimentando no ritmo. Eu e Alice nos rodeamos cruzando nossos braços o mesmo em que com a mão segurávamos a vela. E então levantávamos para o alto.

Eu podia sentir a magia no ar, aquilo era puro poder. Eu me sentia poderosa. Meu corpo excitado, meus mamilos duros. E o vento não parava de dançar em nossa volta, quase se acompanhando nossos passos.

Meus cabelos balançavam atrás de mim, eles eram longos o suficiente para cair até abaixo da minha cintura. Eu tremia pelo roçar das mechas, meu corpo altamente estimulado fazia parecer com que choques percorriam meu corpo, choques de prazer.

Quando finalmente a música foi acabando, fomos dando passo para dentro do círculo até depositarmos nossas velas bem no centro. Assim que a música parou eu senti o feitiço se desfazer e fiquei olhando extasiada.

Eu jamais esqueceria desse momento enquanto eu vivesse.

Eu comecei a rir feliz pela energia que eu tive, e vi que varias outras mulheres riam também, e se abraçavam. Alice me abraçou e riu enquanto me puxava e nos pulávamos e dançávamos como crianças.

\- Essa é a benção da Deusa, Bella – Alice disse – você sentiu a Deusa. Ela estava conosco aqui.

\- Eu senti Alice, eu verdadeiramente senti – falei maravilhada – eu nunca senti nada assim antes.

\- É seu poder, é sua benção, ela nos guia, nos une, nos ama. – Alice disse – ela é poder, é sedução, é magia, ela é terra, é o ar, o fogo, a água. Ela é a Lua, ela é a donzela, ela é a mãe, ela é anciã. Ela é parte de todos nós. Abençoada seja – Alice disse erguendo nossas mãos pro céu.

\- Abençoada seja – repeti olhando a lua. Logo Alice sorriu para mim e se despediu e eu fiquei ali olhando para a lua, completamente alheia ao mundo em minha volta.

Senti um vento frio pelo meu corpo e sorri, sentindo meu corpo responder a brisa. Naquele momento, depois daquela experiência eu sabia que tudo no meu ser havia mudado.

Eu ainda me sentia energizada e excitada pela dança. Quando comecei a andar procurando por Edward, eu passei por diversos casais perdidos no amor, cada cena acendia meu corpo ainda mais. Eu podia sentir meu mel escorrendo pela minha perna enquanto andava. Ninguém mexeu comigo, algo que me deixou até surpreendida considerando que eu estava nua e pelo calor da situação. Quando encontrei Edward, eu percebi que ele já havia me notado e olhava para mim.

Seu rosto sério, seus olhos violeta brilhavam mesmo da distância, e eu sabia que ele tinha gostado de me ver dançar. Uma sensação estranha me fez ter certeza que naquele momento ele me queria. E quanto mais eu me aproximava, mais certeza eu tinha disso. Seu corpo estava rígido, mesmo a distância eu podia perceber isso. Seu olhar descia por todo meu corpo sem pudor algum.

Quando parei na frente dele, eu sorri.

\- Eu disse que faria.

\- Eu vi – ele falou simplesmente, seu tom neutro, mas seus olhos eram muito expressivos.

\- E você gostou do que viu? – perguntei inocentemente aproximando mais ainda dele, encostando meus seios em seu peito e olhando para cima para olha-lo.

Senti ele respirar fundo e ele deve ter sentido o cheiro da minha excitação que escorria livremente por minhas pernas agora que eu estava perto dele sentindo o cheiro dele, e tendo sua atenção sobre mim.

\- Foda-se – ele disse e senti suas mãos se enrolando no meu cabelo enquanto ele puxava com um pouco de força para trás, enquanto sua boca batia contra a minha e ele me beijava.

Edward havia dito que Rosalie não conseguiria imita-lo. E era a mais pura verdade. A forma como ele me beijou foi quase faminta, eu sabia que dentro dele tinha uma força sobre humana que estava sempre junto a ele, que era parte dele. Força não no sentindo de força bruta, mas na forma como ele invocava seus animais para ele, como eles faziam parte de sua magia.

Eu sentia isso nele, mesmo no seu beijo, na forma como ele dominava e saqueava a minha boca, era pura emoção. A mesma emoção que trazia sua fúria que o fazia se transformar no que era, era a que fazia ele ser ele, e ele derrubava esse poder em tudo o que fazia.

Eu me sentia sobrecarregada com seu beijo, intoxicada, possuída por ele. Minha fome por ele naquele momento era tanta que eu conseguia encontrar forças em mim de corresponder à altura do seu desejo. Saber que tudo aquilo agora estava focado em mim era puro prazer. Me fez gemer em seus lábios.

Quando ele finalmente se afastou para que pudéssemos respirar eu sentia meus lábios inchados. Eu tomava respirações profundas enquanto olhava para ele.

\- Eu vou foder você aqui e agora, diga-me que não quer isso e eu me afasto – ele disse, sua respiração pesada contra meu rosto, mas suas mãos firmes no meu cabelo, me mantendo preza a ele.

\- Eu quero isso – falei, meio sem folego.

\- Bom – ele disse antes de soltar meu cabelo – segura meu pescoço.

Assim que eu passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço ele me puxou para seu colo, e eu envolvi minhas pernas em torno dele. Suas mãos em minha bunda, onde ele deu um apertão firme enquanto forçava meu corpo subir e descer, esfregando minha boceta no seu comprimento coberto pela calça, eu gemi em seu ouvido e pedi mais e movi meu quadril acompanhando o seu movimento. Logo ele deu uma apertada final em minha bunda antes de andar até a arvore mais próxima e me apoiar ali. O áspero da arvore não me incomodou naquele momento, eu estava perdida demais em Edward para notar qualquer desconforto.

Assim que ele me soltou ele se agachou o suficiente para pegar em meus seios e colocar um na boca, ele tratou meus seios da mesma forma que me beijou, com fome e descontrolado. Ele chupava, lambia, mordiscava. Seus movimentos bruscos, mas ao mesmo tempo precisos, de alguém que sabia muito bem o que fazer para agradar uma mulher, mas se sentia apressado, que estava desesperado de mais por mais, para perder tempo com alguma ação. Eu não me opunha a nada, meus seios eram tão sensíveis que eu sentia tudo indo ao meu clitóris, eu gemia. Eu precisava de algum atrito e ele não me dava isso.

\- Edward – eu gemi de puro prazer e frustração.

Quando eu gemi seu nome ele pareceu querer atender meu pedido já que uma de suas mãos desceu lentamente pela minha pele até o centro das minhas pernas, mas ele só roçou os dedos na abertura antes de tocar minhas coxas meladas da minha excitação, eu tremi e me contorci, eu gemi seu nome de novo enquanto ele subia novamente meu nome até tocar minha boceta novamente.

Dessa vez ele não só passou o dedo, ele tocou meu clitóris, fazendo com que eu gritasse e agarrasse seus cabelos com força. Ele brincou com meu clitóris até que eu gozasse em seus dedos e gritasse seu nome em seu ouvido. Em algum momento ele havia soltado meus seios e mordiscava meu pescoço.

Eu o afastei assim que gozei, o suficiente para que eu pudesse abrir sua blusa, a tirei jogando ali do lado e olhei pro seu peito musculoso, ele era perfeito, eu lambi seu peitoral e mordiquei um de seus mamilos, antes de descer até sua calça, eu sorri para ele enquanto eu abria sua calça e tirava seu pau de dentro da calça e a abaixava o suficiente para que eu pudesse vê-lo todo.

Eu nem perdi tempo, já fui colocando ele na boca, ele era grande demais para caber todo em minha boca, eu não era um profissional no boquete, mas eu sabia fazer um, então mostrei isso a ele. Eu babei em todo seu comprimento, facilitando para masturbar a parte que eu não conseguia tomar, eu lambia e sugava seu pau. Eu não gostava de chupar, mas enquanto eu olhava sua expressão de puro prazer me olhando chupa-lo e o quão acesa eu estava ali, eu poderia definitivamente chupa-lo por horas.

Mas eu preferia muito mais ele dentro de mim, então depois de passar uns 5 minutos chupando ele eu me afastei e me levantei e me virei de costas para ele e colei meu corpo no dele, eu empinei minha bunda, sentindo seu pau bem entre minhas nadegas, e comecei a rebolar, eu peguei suas mãos e levei elas até meus seios, que ele logo apertou com força e com os dedos apertou meus mamilos. Eu suspirei e joguei a cabeça para trás, no seu ombro.

Mas acho que Edward cansou de provocação, já que logo ele me afastou e eu segurei na arvore, afastando as pernas, eu mal tinha separado as pernas quando senti seu pau na entrada da minha boceta e ele empurrava para dentro.

\- Sim – eu gritei de puro êxtase ao finalmente ser preenchida por ele. Ele nem me deu tempo de me ajustar a ele e já foi metendo. Eu sabia que com ele seria áspero, rude e delicioso. Eu sentia sua mão forte na minha cintura e a outra na minha bunda a apertando.

\- Edward – seu nome era um prece que saia de meus lábios.

\- Porra de boceta apertada – ele gemeu enquanto metia.

\- Sim – eu gritei e empurrava contra ele, querendo mais e mais e ele me dava justamente o que eu exigia dele. Eu sabia que provavelmente ficaria roxa, mas foda-se, eu precisava de mais.

Ele batia contra mim mais forte, e eu podia sentir o clímax se aproximando. Eu apertava meus seios com uma mão e com a outra puxava seu cabelo, seu rosto ainda em meu pescoço. Logo eu o senti crescendo dentro de mim e senti meus olhos se arregalarem e então ele me mordeu e eu gritei gozando junto com ele.

Quando finalmente nos recuperamos no orgasmo alucinante e ele se retirou de dentro de mim, eu realmente percebi tudo.

Eu havia feito sexo em público.

Eu havia transado com o Edward.

Será que iriamos repetir?

Eu não sei que loucura que tem aqui nesse local, mas eu não consegui perceber que estávamos em publico, que tinham pessoas ali, que também estavam transando loucamente, para onde você olhava tinha sexo. Era quase uma casa de swing a céu aberto. Cara, eu to me sentindo uma devassa. Uma devassa muito satisfeita, mas ainda assim devassa.

Olhei para Edward que me encarava com seus olhos violeta muito lindo.

\- Fizemos sexo em publico – essa foi a primeira coisa que eu disse. Muito eloquente, caso você me pergunte mais tarde.

\- Sim, fizemos. – ele disse, e acho que eu vi um brilho de humor em seus olhos.

\- Isso foi louco para caralho – falei para ele.

\- Você é muito boca suja – ele falou.

\- É eu sou – eu disse e comecei a rir me apoiando contra ele – deuses, eu sou uma devassa total.

Agora foi ele quem começou a rir e logo estávamos rindo juntos. Coitado do Edward, eu ia deixar ele doido.

**Não esqueçam de comentar!**


	6. Capitulo 6

The Portal Of The Hidden Word

**Capitulo 6**

Demorou um pouco para que eu e Edward parássemos de rir, mas quando paramos decidimos procurar minhas roupas e se despedir de Alice e Jasper, se fosse possível, claro. Eu consegui não ter vergonha de ficar andando por ali nua, depois de ter feito sexo em público, acho que eu ia levar a minha nudez muito mais de boa. Eu achei minha roupa que estava guardada sob um feitiço de Alice, ao lado de uma arvore, somente eu ou ela poderia pegar. Logo que achei eu me vesti rapidamente. Procuramos Alice e Jasper, mas os dois estavam meio ocupados transando. Inclusive, caralho que o Jasper dava no coro mesmo. Garota de sorte é o que eu digo.

Eu e Edward comemos alguma coisa e arrumamos um lugar longe dos outros para descansar antes de voltarmos a nossa viagem. Pelo local, Edward não sentiu necessidade de ficar de guarda, então acabamos dormindo no chão um ao lado do outro, eu me sentia estranha, eu queria ficar mais perto dele. Ele parecia se sentir assim também já que minutos depois ele me puxou para perto dele, me envolvendo com seus braços. Eu dormi tranquila depois disso.

Mas quando amanheceu logo acordamos para voltar a viagem. Dessa vez conseguimos ver Alice e Jasper, eu tentei muito não corar olhando pros dois, mas acho que falhei, e Jasper riu muito da minha cara antes de piscar o olho para mim. Elfo safado rindo as minhas custas.

Quando seguimos achamos Faith, ela estava toda feliz comendo gramas e descansando sob as arvores. Ela relinchou alegremente em nos ver, e logo subimos nela e seguimos viagem.

Durante a viagem Edward decidiu que gostaria de me provocar, de início eu pensei só que ele estava me abraçando, até eu sentir ele subir suas mãos por baixo da minha blusa e espalmar meus seios que mal cabiam em sua mão grande. Eu suspirei e arqueei as costas para ele, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro e deixando que ele fizesse o que quiser comigo. Porque depois do sexo de ontem, eu não ia me opor se ele quisesse descer aqui e me foder nessa estrada. Eu definitivamente não ia reclamar.

Mas ele só ficou brincando com meus seios até eles estarem bem estimulados, e depois desceu uma das mão até minha calça, onde ele facilmente conseguiu deslizar a mão para dentro até chegar em meu clitóris, que ele brincou até eu gozar na sua mão pelo menos umas duas vezes. Depois disso eu me sentia exausta, mas queria muito que ele me fodesse novamente. Quando eu pedi isso a ele, ele só me beijou no pescoço e disse que depois. E eu esperei por isso, ainda mais sentindo ele duro atrás de mim.

Quando foi a noite chegamos a Rokgroav. Era claramente uma cidade bem maior que Cetheareth, e claramente eles estavam preparados para uma guerra. O tanto de soldado que vimos desde que entramos na cidade até o momento que paramos em uma estalagem não foi brincadeira.

\- A coisa tá feia desse jeito? – perguntei para ele, e Edward assentiu.

\- Você conheceu as bruxas, eles tem grande respeito pela natureza, sua magia vem da terra, e eles a reverenciam muito. Mas ah aqueles que se voltam para a magia negra, e se tornam magos, são mais poderosos porque usam como força central da sua magia um poder muito obscuro, eles aprenderam a manipular. Todo mago é condenado a morte, se você por a mão em um, você tem que matar, eles deixam de ser o que eram e se tornam algo realmente ruim. E agora eles querem abrir portais para que os demônios possam vir para esse mundo.

\- Sempre tem aqueles que vão pro lado ruim, nem mesmo aqui estão livres disso, e a gente sempre tem que pagar o preço – falei.

\- Edward – ouvimos a voz de um homem atrás de nós e Faith parou, quando viramos vimos um homem andando até nós.

\- Emmett – Edward disse descendo de Faith e me ajudando a descer também, ele se virou para o grande homem, que conseguia ser maior do que ele e eles trocaram um aperto de mão.

\- Eu não sabia que você viria – ele disse – pelo menos, não para esse esquadrão, eu pensei que ficaria com seus irmãos.

\- Eu tive um imprevisto – ele disse e olhou para mim, seus olhos divertidos – eu estou ajudando Bella a encontrar um portal, ela caiu no nosso mundo e precisava de ajuda.

\- Você ajudando estranhos? Isso é novidade – ele disse e parou olhando para mim, me olhando de cima a baixo – mas posso entender o porque.

Eu corei com o que ele disse, mas fiquei quieta.

\- Sou Emmett – Ele disse estendendo a mão e eu apertei.

\- Isabella – falei.

\- Prazer em conhece-la – ele disse com um sorriso de covinhas que o fez parecer fofo, apesar de ele ser um gigante musculoso, e parece que pode matar vários só com as mãos nuas. Mas sim, as covinhas o deixam fofo.

\- Como estão as coisas por aqui? – Edward perguntou.

\- Até o momento muito calmo, mas buscamos o auxílio de sua tia Badb, ela acredita que temos no máximo dois dias para a batalha estourar. Ela previu que eles conseguiram abrir os portais no ápice do Samhaim.

\- Os elfos decidiram se juntar?

\- Alguns – ele disse – mas Danu não está muito feliz com isso, os elfos e faes não querem enfrentar a fúria de sua Deusa e rainha.

\- Dana precisa perceber o perigo logo, Bilé não fez nada?

\- Acreditam que é ele que tem mandando esses elfos para ajudar, enquanto tenta convencer Dana. Dividir a terra com os Deuses é muito complicado. Você falou com sua mãe?

\- Ainda não, estou indo encontra-la.

\- Boa sorte, eu já soube de alguns guerreiros que receberam uma visita dela.

Edward estremeceu ao ouvir isso.

\- É uma guerra – ele respondeu – mas eu definitivamente não iria gostar de saber da minha morte.

\- E eu, meu amigo – ele disse e então apertou o ombro dele – tenho que ir, estamos terminando de forjar algumas armas, passe aqui mais tarde para que possamos bolar algumas estratégias, não é todo dia que podemos contar com a ajuda de um guerreiro treinado por Scathach.

\- É claro, eu o ajudarei – Edward disse antes de se virar junto comigo e caminharmos até o estabulo.

\- Quem é Scathach que treinou você? – perguntei.

\- Eu fui treinado pela maior guerreira que qualquer mundo já viu. A Deusa Scathach.

\- Você foi treinado por uma Deusa? – arregalei os olhos e olhei para ele – é serio?

Ele assentiu rapidamente.

\- Minha mãe queria que eu fosse bom na arte da guerra, e ela era a melhor, então logo cedo me deixou sob seus cuidados e comando para que eu aprendesse a lutar. Nesse mundo é uma habilidade que é muito necessária.

\- Entendi, isso é incrível. Então você conhece muitos Deuses?

\- Alguns – ele disse e olhou pra mim – agora venha, precisamos comer alguma coisa e descansar um pouco, pois amanhã iremos procurar por minha mãe.

-x-x-x-

\- Edward – eu gritei de prazer enquanto forçava sua cabeça para entre minhas pernas, enquanto ele lambia meu clitóris e me fodia com seus dois dedos.

Estávamos na quinta rodada de sexo. Eu não sei mais da onde eu iria arranjar forças para aguentar esse homem. Se antes eu invejava Alice, agora eu admiro ela. Edward é tão, se não mais, vigoroso do que Jasper. Assim que fechamos a porta do quarto ele me atacou. Não me deu tempo nem de olhar o quarto do hotel que estávamos ficando. Ele tirou minhas roupas em tempo recorde e contra a porta mesmo ele me fodeu. Depois fomos tomar um banho que acabou fazendo com que fizéssemos de novo.

Então finalmente ele me deixou dormir... por no máximo 2 horas, quando ele me acordou para outra rodada. Deus foi incrível, posição frango assado, ele entrava tão fundo que eu via estrelas. Depois dessa eu meio que desmaiei, mas o homem não se contenta, ele me acordou algumas horas depois para outra rodada. Eu já sentia que estava ficando assada de tanto dar para ele, mas você se pergunta se eu tenho algum controle? Não, porque estou aqui pela quinta vez, com sua boca em mim me fazendo gritar de prazer para todo o hotel ouvir.

Eu sentia o meu segundo orgasmo chegando, e eu tremia, eu sentia todo meu corpo vibrando pelo prazer. Minha coluna se arqueando, o suor escorrendo entre meus seios, meus olhos se fechando diante do pico de prazer e então eu gozei um grito agudo saindo de meus lábios. Eu quase não sentia meu corpo naquele momento.

\- Você conseguiu me matar de prazer, parabéns – falei totalmente sem folego, lutando para que as palavras saíssem de meus lábios.

\- Mas ainda nem terminei – ele disse rindo enquanto me ajudava a virar – mas farei todo o trabalho não se preocupe.

Eu usei um pouco da força que eu tinha para empinar minha bunda para ele, como eu sabia que ele queria, e logo senti uma mordida em minha bunda.

\- Ai – reclamei e ele riu antes de dar um tapa bem onde ele mordeu – filho da...

\- É bom não xingar minha mãe – ele disse rindo, então ele posicionou seu pau na minha boceta, e roçou um pouco em cima do clitóris – agora olha que coisa mais linda, você empinando essa bunda gostosa para mim – ele apertou minha bunda com vontade, e deu dois tapas antes de afundar seu pau dentro de mim.

\- Eu amo sentir você dentro de mim – falei depois de soltar um longo gemido de prazer, e eu realmente amava, eu amava a forma como ele me fodia, eu era sua escrava sexual sempre que ele quiser, pois eu nunca fui tão bem fodida antes. Tá que eu era nova, e não tive muitas experiências, mas eu sabia que Edward já havia me arruinado para todos os outros, não que ele precise saber disso.

Eu agarrei as cobertas enquanto ele começava a me foder com força, do jeito que nós dois gostávamos. Era tão incrível, eu rebolei em seu pau, e encontrei suas investidas, o cansaço sumiu diante do prazer que ele me proporcionava.

\- Fodidamente perfeita – ele disse enquanto puxava meu cabelo e torcia contra sua mão, e batia em minha bunda. Deusa do céu, que homem é esse.

\- Sim, mais – consegui pedir e ele me deu o que eu pedia.

Não demorou muito para eu gozar pela terceira vez, eu não sei como ele conseguiu tirar o terceiro orgasmo de mim, mas eu não duvidava da sua capacidade, eu duvidada do meu corpo, mas pelo visto meu corpo era massinha de modelar contra sua experiência. Ele ainda estocou mais algumas vezes antes de gozar dentro de mim.

Assim que ele se afastou eu decidi que iria por um limite ai, porque eu realmente precisava de um descanso agora.

\- Edward, tanto quanto eu amo você fodendo, eu preciso dormir e recuperar minhas forças, eu sou humana e você é um Deus do sexo, eu já entendi isso – falei – amanhã vou acordar toda assada. E reze pra eu não andar torta, se não eu vou te bater – falei bem seria.

Edward caiu na gargalhada enquanto se deitava ao meu lado e beijava o meu ombro, eu virei o rosto pra ele.

\- Eu estou falando serio.

\- Eu acredito nisso – ele disse enquanto me cobria com um cobertor e me abraçava – eu deixarei você dormir.

\- Obrigada oh Deus do sexo – falei docilmente e me aconcheguei contra seu corpo, não levou muito tempo para dormir, eu estava exausta.


	7. Capitulo 7

The Portal Of The Hidden Word

**Capitulo 7**

Eu estava no meu quinto bolinho de canela. Era de se esperar que eu estivesse com fome considerando o tanto de atividade física que eu fiz. Acho que essa maratona de sexo, porque foi uma maratona, e se considerar que quando acordamos no banho ele me fodeu mais uma vez, foi mais eficaz para queimar as calorias de 1 mês do que toda a academia que eu fiz.

Olhei para Edward que estava ali perfeito como se não tivesse me feito fazer uma maratona sexual, maldito. Eu estava acabada, muito relaxada e satisfeita, eu não nego, mas não estou recuperada de toda essa atividade. Eu dei um bocejo e tomei um gole de café, que eu não gostava, mas no momento não via outra solução.

\- Então, para onde vamos? – perguntei enquanto pegava outro bolinho e dava uma mordida.

\- O templo de minha mãe.

\- Sua mãe trabalha num templo – eu perguntei.

\- Não exatamente.

\- Ela faz o que? – eu perguntei.

\- Você vai ver quando chegar lá – ele disse enigmaticamente. Porque tenho a sensação que não vou gostar do que ele tem a dizer.

\- Ok – eu disse e então terminei o ultimo bolinho e tomei restante do café – podemos ir então.

Ele sorriu e pegou minha mão enquanto levantávamos da mesinha, ele já havia pago o nosso café então só saímos pela rua, já que a mesa que havíamos sentado ficava do lado de fora. Pela rua haviam muitos soldados claramente prontos para batalha, alguns cumprimentaram Edward de longe, eu vi tanto homens quanto mulheres no exército, as mulheres fortemente armadas, seus cabelos trançados e as armaduras reluzentes.

Outros eram claramente soldados, mas não estavam vestidos com armaduras, mas estavam fortemente armados. Edward havia dito que aqueles eram shifters que ficavam livres da armadura para mudar de forma a vontade.

Os bruxos, vampiros e humanos usavam as armaduras. Os elfos eles tinham sua magia para protege-lo, mas eles eram muito habilidosos na luta, eram difíceis de abater. Os demais seres sobrenaturais usavam sua própria roupa.

\- Como é ser Berserker, Edward? – eu perguntei – porque a mitologia em torno de vocês é muito discutida na terra, mas até hoje não tem uma certeza.

\- Eu imagino, bom, antigamente éramos humanos – ele disse – mas quando nascemos somos abençoados por Odin com sua fúria. A fúria de um Berserker quando chamada por ele é sua força, o torna indestrutível, nem ferro nem fogo pode nos atingir. A transformação é a terceira fase da fúria, quando ela atinge o pico, nem todos conseguem chegar a esse estágio, conseguir dominar seu espirito ao ponto de mudar de forma, alguns consegue ou um lobo ou um urso, alguns como eu consegue se transformar nos dois e uma mescla dos dois que ainda mais poderoso. Isso nos torna guerreiros muito perigosos de enfrentar, pois a fúria muda nosso corpo e mente, e melhora tudo em nós, audição, visão, olfato, paladar e tato. A menor brisa é sentida por nós, o mais suave dos sussurros e nos torna também imortal. É uma sensação boa.

\- Deve ser incrível – eu disse – tem mulheres também?

\- Sim, muitas – ele disse – Odin escolhe aqueles que chamam a atenção, as vezes no nascimento, as vezes no meio de uma guerra, depende muito. No meu caso foi no nascimento. Meu pai é um dos seus favoritos, e tinha a minha mãe que bom... Você vai ver.

\- Que louco – falei – mas deve ser legal.

\- Tem seus prós e contras – ele disse – mas eu sou assim a vida toda, então – ele deu de ombros.

Andamos pela rua e eu olhava tudo atenta, vi alguns soldados treinando com a espada. E passamos pela área dos ferreiros, onde Edward parou.

\- Vamos ver uma coisa, pode me dar uma de suas armas?

\- Claro – falei tirando a do coldre e entregando a ele, ele rapidamente a abriu e tirou uma das balas do pente e guardou me devolvendo a arma. Ele comigo foi até o ferreiro mais próximo.

\- Edward, faz um tempo desde que veio a mim – o homem mais velho disse.

\- Isso é verdade, Ethan, mas tenho algo especial para você, será que conseguiria recriar essa belezinha aqui, ou melhor, recriar varias delas? – ele lhe entregou a bala da arma.

O homem mais velho examinou atentamente por uns instantes.

\- Acredito que sim, é um projeto bem simples – ele disse – quantas você vai querer?

\- 200 balas.

\- Eu tenho elas pronta até amanha cedo.

\- Perfeito – ele disse e então eles combinaram o preço e ele pagou a metade. Assim que tudo foi acertado nos despedimos e seguimos o caminho.

Ao longe eu vi uma grande construção imponente, me lembrava os templos dos deuses gregos quando fui para a Grécia, mas também era diferente, não como Valhalla na Alemanha. Era imponente, mas a arquitetura era ligeiramente diferente, quando nos aproximamos, eu vi o símbolo de uma lua com as pontas viradas para cima assim como a marca na testa de Edward, e minha mente entrou em curto circuito.

Eu parei de andar e Edward ficou me olhando e eu fiquei olhando da lua no templo e a lua na testa dele, e fiquei assim enquanto minha mente tentava encaixar uma peça muito importante de algo que minha mente me dizia que eu podia desvendar, mas parte dela não queria. Edward suspirou e me puxou pela mão enquanto eu processava as coisas.

Eu subi as escadas de modo automático. Mitologia. Ok, Isabella, pensa. Edward disse que a mãe dele era alguém importante, alguém que conseguiu com que ele fosse treinado por Scathath, uma Deusa Celta guerreira. Deusa Danu, ou Dana, Deusa Celta, considerada a mãe, a rainha dos Tuatha Dé Danann, casada com Bilé, Deus Celta pai dos Deuses. Tia Badb. Deusa Badb, uma Deusa celta da guerra e das profecias, junto com suas duas irmãs, Marcha deusa da fertilidade e da guerra e... _"sua mãe apareceu para alguns guerreiros"... _Deusa Morrigan, Deusa da morte, da guerra e da fertilidade, do amor físico e da justiça... Ela é uma deusa tríplice, ela pode tomar 3 formas, mas sua maior característica era a meia lua com as pontas voltadas para cima e um dos maiores presságios de morte era seu costume de aparecer para guerreiros enquanto limpava suas armaduras com um anuncio de sua morte.

\- Puta que pariu – falei quando eu finalmente entendi de quem Edward é filho, mas já era tarde, já havíamos entrado no templo.

\- Você conhece de mitologia então – Edward disse e teve a ousadia de rir da minha cara que provavelmente estava um misto de pavor e choque e pavor.

\- Olha, eu esperava muita coisa – falei – mas essa carta na manga eu não vi saindo – falei e assenti pra ele – você joga duro, eu tenho que admitir – falei e ele me olhou meio confuso, mas ele deu de ombros e logo se virou e eu olhei para o templo, onde havia muitos guerreiros orando e acendendo vela aos pés de uma estátua enorme tripla que mostrava as três faces de sua mãe. Um deles tinha um corvo em seu ombro, e eu lembrei que ela poderia trocar de formas e ser até mesmo um corvo, um lobo e outros.

Eu olhei tudo encantada, um templo para uma Deus real, que eu iria conhecer, e que eu fodi o filho dela. Faz sentido porque ele é bom de cama, a mãe dele é também a Deusa do amor físico, uma forma muito fofa de dizer sexo. Ela realmente abençoou o filho dela.

Fomos até uma porta que estava trancada, mas Edward cortou o dedo e tocou a fechadura e logo a porta se abriu e nós passamos. Vi várias mulheres que arrumavam as coisas por ali, parecia uma casa, essa deveria ser uma das várias casas da Deusa.

\- Edward – uma mulher mais velha falou se aproximando dele – sua mãe lhe espera no quarto dela, ela disse que pode trazer sua amante com você.

Arregalei os olhos quando a mulher falou isso, mas logo me acalmei, a mulher era uma Deusa, ela provavelmente sabe de tudo. Coitada, tem coisa que uma mãe não precisa saber. Pelo menos, eu não gostaria de saber que meus filhos estão transando, tipo, eu sei que vai acontecer, mas prefiro não saber.

\- Obrigada Alanis.

Subimos as escadarias que levava para uma outra porta que era ricamente decorada em ouro. Tinha o símbolo da lua com as pontas para cima, quando nos aproximamos a porta onde uma mulher que parecia ter a idade da minha mãe, ela era extremamente bonita. Tipo, bonita como só uma Deusa poderia ser, seus longos cabelos negros caiam em cascata por seu corpo até um pouco abaixo de sua bunda. Sua pele era branca como a neve, seus lábios vermelhos, os olhos escuros que pareciam ter o conhecimento do mundo sob eles, e a lua negra sob sua testa. Ela vestia um vestido longo negro com mangas cumpridas, e em sua barra desenhos feitos em ouro, eu tinha certeza que era ouro, retratavam cenas de guerra e batalhas sangrentas. Suas unhas eram grandes e pontudas, e ela tinha uma aura de poder que fez minhas pernas bambas.

Edward era parecido com ela, percebi de imediato, era obvio para quem olhasse de que ele era seu filho, ele tinha diferenças que provavelmente veio do pai, mas era obvio a semelhança entre eles dois.

\- Edward – ela disse, sua voz suave e lírica, mas que penetrava todo seu corpo, sua alma respondia a sua voz, como se todo o seu ser reconhecesse que ela era uma Deusa.

\- Mãe – ele disse e se curvou respeitosamente, e eu rapidamente fiz o mesmo, apesar de não conseguir tirar o olho dela.

\- E você é Isabella Marie Swan, uma humana da Terra que caiu em nosso mundo – ela disse para mim, e eu quase surtei por ela saber meu nome completo.

\- Sim é... – eu me perguntei como se trataria uma Deusa.

\- Morrigan está bom – ela disse e eu corei e assenti e ela sorriu, um sorriso bonito que fez meu coração acelerar.

\- Bom, é sempre bom receber uma visita de um de meus filhos – Ela disse antes de dar a volta e pegar um copo de vinho – aceitam vinho?

\- Não obrigado, mãe – Edward disse.

\- Sim, por favor – falei, eu sei que não deveria nem ser 10 horas da manhã, mas eu estava fodendo com o filho de uma Deusa, e estou conhecendo ela, eu acho que mereço um pouco de álcool. Logo surgiu outro copo na mão da Deusa e ela entregou para mim, e eu aceitei meio sem jeito e bebi um gole, o gosto doce do vinho foi maravilhoso em meus lábios – muito obrigada – falei.

\- Não há de que – ela disse e então se voltou a Edward – sei o porque de estar aqui, e receio não poder lhe ajudar com uma certeza. Por causa do ataque vai vir muitos portais vão ser abertos – seus olhos der repente ficaram completamente negro – amanhã os portais irão se abrir e os demônios mancharão essa terra com sangue, um portal irá se abrir na floresta, perto do grande lago ao leste daqui, mas no mesmo horário neste mesmo local estará infestado de demônios. Será impossível passar. Se Danu não mudar de ideia quanto aos seus logo, talvez não sobrará muito desta terra no futuro.

Meu coração gelou ao observar a Deusa prever o futuro ali na minha frente e nos contar os horrores que viriam pela frente. Olhei para Edward, ele estaria ali no meio daquilo. Meu coração doeu na hora, e se ele morresse? Sua mãe mesmo disse que os demônios mancharão essa terra com sangue. Isso não podia acontecer. Por algum motivo eu não conseguia aceitar a ideia de perder Edward. Simplesmente não conseguia.

Os olhos de Morrigan voltaram ao normal e ela olhou para mim e me olhou atentamente, e eu não resisti em mostrar para ela tudo que eu sentia e que não conseguia entender. O filho dela de alguma forma se tornou extremamente importante para mim.

\- Que assim seja – Morrigan disse e se aproximou de mim, tocando minha testa no processo e então sorriu – eu gosto de você, Isabella. Você é uma mulher digna de meu filho. Passará por uns momentos difíceis, mas se sairá bem. Tem minha benção.

Então ela se voltou para Edward que olhava nossa interação chocado.

\- Isabella, preciso que você me de licença para que eu possa falar a sós com meu filho, ele encontrará você lá embaixo novamente – ela olhou para mim e sorriu – a verei novamente.

Eu assenti e me curvei rapidamente e olhei rapidamente para Edward antes de sair do quarto, a porta se fechou atrás de mim e eu desci as escadas extasiada.

**Não esqueçam de comentar!**


	8. Capitulo 8

The Portal Of The Hidden Word

**Capitulo 8**

Eu conheci uma Deusa, eu fui abençoada por uma Deusa, e ela me acha digna de seu filho. Ok Isabella, respiração profunda, inspira, expira, inspira e expira, com calma, muita calma. Eu me belisquei e tive certeza novamente que tudo aquilo não era um sonho. Respirei fundo novamente e contei até 10. Eu realmente não irei surtar.

Quando consegui me recompor eu olhei em volta, para as mulheres, provavelmente sacerdotisas da Deusa que trabalhavam em seu templo. Algumas estavam sentadas, outras lendo, outras estudando a arte da guerra.

Durante o tempo em que fiquei ali em baixo eu fiquei pensando na minha vida, e no quanto ela havia mudado nesses aparente 4 dias. Eu havia conhecido um cara incrível, que me fazia muito bem, eu estava em um mundo louco e perigoso, mas era legal também. Eu voltaria para minha casa e o que? Eu conseguiria lidar com essa mudança, com essa volta a realidade levando em consideração tudo o que eu vivi aqui? Eu conseguiria lidar com o fato de deixar Edward nesse mundo em guerra e ficar sem saber se ele viveu ou morreu?

_Você conseguiria lidar com uma vida sem ele?_

Essa pequena voz na minha cabeça me fez estremecer, a resposta foi gritada na minha mente. Não, eu não conseguiria. Eu amo meus pais, amo meus amigos, adorava a minha vida lá, mas aqui... Eu não sei. Um dia um filho sai de casa, é normal, é o ciclo. Meus amigos iriam ser meus amigos até o fim, mesmo distantes um do outro. Agora eu seria feliz lá? Provavelmente, mas eu também seria feliz aqui. Talvez até mais. Talvez se eu resolver ficar eu morra aqui, com ele ou sem ele, mas eu lutaria por esse mundo e por ele, eu morreria com um proposito.

Mas eu não viveria o restante da vida que me resta, eu ainda era jovem, eu tinha muito a ver e viver. Isso que me aconteceu foi uma ponta de um iceberg.

Eu havia notado que eu estava caindo forte por Edward. Ele era fácil de gostar, ele era a mistura de um príncipe encantado que vem te salvar, com o bad boy misterioso que eu fantasiava no inicio da minha adolescência, ele era divertido, carismático, inteligente, me fazia bem. É claro que não posso deixar de lado as suas habilidades na cama.

Mas e se eu decidisse ficar e ele não gostasse de mim? E se ficarmos juntos e no final decidirmos que ele não me quer mais? Ou que eu não o queira mais?

Duvidas. Duvidas. Duvidas.

Eu queria voltar? Sim, queria ver meus pais nem que seja uma ultima vez, me despedir deles e de meus amigos. A vinda para cá foi muito brusca, eu não tive tempo de ter tudo isso.

Mas eu queria ficar? Sim, eu queria. Eu descobri que tirando o Edward, eu gostava de estar aqui, mesmo com toda a loucura que eu passei, eu gostava daqui. Eu queria aprender mais sobre tudo e todos, eu me sentia poderosa com minhas armas lutando contra o vampiro, mesmo que eu quase tenha perdido, eu sabia que poderia melhorar e aqui eu poderia desenvolver isso. Eu queria conhecer esse mundo, desvendar tudo.

Se fosse com o Edward... Seria melhor ainda, mas se não... Eu ficaria triste, mas ainda gostaria de ficar aqui.

Enquanto eu refletia eu não percebi que Edward saiu da sala de sua mãe. E ele não parecia muito bem, assim que ele me alcançou ele me abraçou com força. E eu estranhei.

\- Tudo bem? – perguntei.

\- Agora sim – ele disse – vamos temos muito que planejar.

\- Planejar o que? – perguntei.

\- Venha – ele disse me puxando pela mão e saímos apressadamente do templo, eu lutei para acompanhar os seus passos.

Ele andava pelas ruas apressado, logo ele achou um beco escuro e entrou lá comigo. Eu mal tive tempo de entender o que acontecia, quando ele me virou e me beijou.

Por um momento eu pensei em afasta-lo para perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas sentia que ele precisava daquilo. Então retribui passando meus braços em volta de seu pescoço. Suas mãos acariciavam meu corpo, as pontas dos dedos tocando minhas costas e descendo até a bunda, onde ele apertou puxando-me contra ele.

Ele já estava duro, era perceptível mesmo contra a calça de couro que ele usava. E esse sentimento de poder por saber que aquele homem incrível estava assim por minha causa me deixava insana.

Ele se afastou para que tomássemos ar e me empurrou delicadamente contra a parede. Passou o dedo pelo meu rosto enquanto nos olhávamos nos olhos.

\- Você é linda. Tão linda. – ele disse – eu não consigo resistir a você. Eu preciso tanto de você. Deixe-me tê-la bem aqui – ele pediu e eu só soube assentir, eu estava perdida nele, não importava o local, eu só queria ele.

Definitivamente não é todo homem que pode falar que tem esse poder sobre mim dessa forma. Me fazer esquecer o local em que estamos.

Ele sorriu e olhou para baixo, seus dedos fizeram uma trilha até os botões do casaco que eu usava e ele desabotoou um por um. Assim que ele estava desabotoado ele afastou um pouco as abas da blusa, mas não tentou tirar, eu usava ainda a blusa branca por baixo, e ele a levantou até que meus seios estivessem à vista.

Assim que ele ajeitou a blusa para que ela não caísse e tampasse meus seios novamente, ele desceu suas mãos até ele, tocando-os, enchendo suas mãos com eles, seu toque era longe de ser delicado, era áspero e bruto, esfregando meus mamilos contra suas mãos, torcendo-os e puxando, fazendo com que choques de prazer.

\- Edward, você está me provocando – falei enquanto arqueava as costas pressionando ainda mais meus seios contra suas mãos habilidosas.

\- Sim, estou. – ele disse sem tirar os olhos de mim – você é tão receptiva ao meu toque.

Ele se abaixou e tomou um dos mamilos na boca chupando e lambendo o mamilo tenso, e eu tremi, logo ele passou para o outro e lhe deu o mesmo tratamento. Quando ele se levantou ele me deu mais um beijo de tirar o folego, antes de se afastar e abrir o cos da minha calça, eu ajudei ele a baixar a calça até a metade de minhas coxas. Ele desceu sua mão até minha boceta e já foi logo estimulando meu clitóris. Não que ele precisasse fazer isso, eu já estava pronta pra ele, e ele pode constatar isso facilmente.

\- Tão molhada – ele gemeu.

\- Só para você – eu disse.

\- Bom – ele falou enfiando dois dedos dentro de mim me fazendo gemer de prazer, mas logo ele os tirou e os levou a boca lambendo. Eu tremi e me virei de costas, para facilitar a penetração, e empinei minha bunda. Logo pude sentir a cabeça de seu pau alargando minha entrada, enquanto ele se enfiava em mim.

Eu definitivamente não cansaria de tê-lo dentro de mim nunca na minha vida. Assim que ele atingiu o fundo dentro de mim ele começou a se mover, rápido e forte, do jeito que eu gostava. Eu gemia baixinho para não chamar atenção, suas mãos seguravam forte minha cintura enquanto ele bombeava cada vez mais rápido para dentro de mim. Eu fechei os olhos de tanto prazer que eu sentia. Desci uma mão até minha boceta e massageei meu clitóris, quando senti que já estava perto de gozar.

\- Edward, eu vou... – avisei e eu nem consegui terminar a frase gemendo alto quando o orgasmo me atingiu. Edward gozou logo depois de mim, enquanto minha boceta apertava seu pau do meu orgasmo.

Ele se afastou, tirando seu pau de dentro de mim, e me ajudou a arrumar minha roupa e me abraçou. Me deixando tomar um tempinho para me recuperar do orgasmo. Ele beijou meus cabelos e eu suspirei em seus braços. Aquilo era bom.

\- Agora conte-me o que ouve? – eu disse assim que recuperei.

Ele suspirou e beijou minha testa novamente.

\- Temos que planejar como vamos fazer você passar pelo portal e ir pra casa.

\- Eu não sei mais se quero ir pra casa – falei o que vinha pensando, olhei em seus olhos – eu não sei mais se quero me afastar de você.

Ele me olhou de olhos arregalados e então sua feição se contorceu e ele olhou pra cima e rugiu em fúria. E eu me afastei assustada.

\- Deuses, isso só torna as coisas mais difíceis – ele disse e olhou para mim – minha mãe viu sua morte, Isabella, se você ficar aqui você irá morrer – ele falou – sua única chance é voltando para casa. Longe de tudo isso.

Eu ofeguei diante de sua revelação. Eu morreria se ficasse aqui. Mas não foi isso que eu pensei antes? Quer era uma chance, e que eu estava disposta a aceitar isso se fosse para ficar com ele e lutar junto com ele por esse mundo? A decisão foi formada na minha cabeça. Sim eu estava disposta a morrer, era imbecil da minha parte, mas sim, eu lutaria por esse mundo e morreria por ele.

\- Essa não é sua decisão para tomar – falei.

\- Você não entende, eu não vou vê-la morrendo – ele disse, sua fúria claramente nítida em seu rosto – eu prefiro mil vezes ficar longe de você do que perdê-la para a morte. Com você longe, pelo menos eu saberei que está viva, que estará bem em seu mundo. Segura.

\- Olha Edward, eu entendo isso – eu falei, e realmente, como eu entendo – mas eu não poderia ficar lá sem saber o que aconteceu com você. Sabendo que eu posso ajudar mesmo que de alguma forma. Se for para morrer eu morrerei, de forma digna, lutando com você por esse mundo. A vida é minha para escolher, não sua.

\- Você não pode me obrigar a vê-la morrer – ele disse e segurou meu rosto – não posso, eu não vou perder você. Não irei. Eu não vou perder outra pessoa que eu amo dessa forma novamente.

\- Que ama...? – perguntei de olhos arregalados.

\- Sim, que eu amo – ele disse serio – eu amo você, Bella.

Eu não consegui conter um sorriso quando ouvi as palavras em sua boca. Graças a Deus eu não era a única apaixonada aqui.

\- Eu amo você também – eu falei – por isso por favor, não me peça para ir embora e deixa-lo aqui para enfrentar esses monstros. Eu não suportarei ficar longe de você.

Ele olhou dentro de meus olhos por alguns momentos antes de assentir rigidamente.

\- Eu não estou feliz com isso.

\- Eu sei – eu disse.

\- Então vamos planejar, porque se houver uma maneira de mantê-la viva, eu irei agarrar.

Eu sorri e segui com ele para fora do beco.

-x-x-x-

O dia passou rápido, eu e Edward encontramos novamente com seu amigo Emmett, e junto dele conheci seu esquadrão. Logo que Edward falou da visão de sua mãe, Emmett ficou atento. Logo todos nós estávamos sentados na casa de Charlotte, uma shifter tigre e seu marido que iriam lutar pela causa. Eles cederam sua casa para que possamos traçar estratégias.

Quando chegou a noite e tínhamos um plano solido, os homens compraram algumas cervejas para que pudessem beber e relaxar o corpo para que pudessem ter uma noite de sono plena. Nesse meio tempo estávamos cercados de conversa divertida, apesar da tensão do que viria amanhã, nos sentíamos preparados. Uma mensagem havia sido enviada para os outros esquadrões das outras cidades avisando que a guerra iria se iniciar, para que eles se preparassem.

Eu estava agora sentada no colo de Edward com um copo de vinho na mão, já que eu não curtia muito cerveja. Eu ria de uma história que Garrett, um dos homens de Emmett contava. Podia sentir o braço quente de Edward em minha volta e nunca me senti tão segura.

Eu me virei pra ele e beijei seu queixo rapidamente e sorri para ele. Seus braços se apertaram contra mim.

\- Então Bella, me conta como é seu mundo nos dias de hoje? Da ultima vez que fui lá era uma merda – Charlotte falou chamando minha atenção.

\- Ainda é uma merda, mas é uma merda cheia de tecnologia. Mas parece que quanto mais aprendemos, mais queremos voltar a ser burros. Porque tem umas pessoas que só Deus na causa. Porque foi provado, tem todas as provas possíveis e o cara está lá falando que é mentira.

Todos riram.

\- Existem desses em todo canto garota, essa é a verdade.

\- Infelizmente, mas pelo menos as musicas são ótimas.

\- Musica! Eu amo musica – Charlotte falou.

\- Eu também, as novas são muito boas para dançar – falei.

\- Ah eu lembro de algumas – ela disse arriscando uns passos de dança que lembro de ter visto em um filme de época, eu ri.

\- Não dançamos mais assim, sinto lhe dizer – falei rindo – agora a dança é um pouco mais sensual – falei.

\- Mentira... – ela disse – vocês são tão puritanos.

\- Tem umas que são muito, mas muito explicitas – falei – mas agora a onda é rebolar a raba.

\- Rebolar a raba? – ela perguntei.

\- É, mexer a bunda – eu ri – povo parece que descobriu a bunda, porque as músicas na maioria é só sobre isso.

\- Eu dou muito valor então – Garrett disse, levando um tapa de sua esposa Kate.

\- Kate aproveite e toca uma musica, vamos animar isso aqui – Garrett disse e a mulher dele sorriu e começou a cantar.

**Não esqueçam de comentar!**


	9. Capitulo 9

The Portal Of The Hidden Word

**Capitulo 9**

Eu e Edward estávamos prontos para ir pro local onde iriamos esperar a batalha. E adivinhem só, ele me fez usar uma armadura. Eu me sentia uma idiota, com o torço de metal em mim. Pelo menos não consegui perder minha mobilidade e ele protegia as partes mais importantes.

Ontem à noite havia sido intenso, não ficamos muito tempo a mais na casa de Charlotte, logo voltamos para o hotel onde Edward me levou direto para cama onde passou horas fazendo amor comigo. Ele tentou ser delicado, e realmente fazer algo mais suave, mas mal sabia ele que não importava a forma como ele me amava, desde que ele o fizesse. Mas eu deixei ele ser o tão carinhoso ele quisesse, e foi incrível. Eu quando dormimos, ele dormiu praticamente em cima de mim, parecia que ele não queria que ficássemos separados, o que era bom, já que eu tinha o mesmo sentimento.

Quando acordamos hoje cedo trocamos algumas carícias, mas nada além disso. Não tínhamos tempo, nos arrumamos rapidamente, eu trancei meu cabelo, e me arrumei rápido. Fomos até o ferreiro que tinha as balas prontas, eu recarreguei os pentes e fiquei com um saquinho com as outras balas. E ele me arrumou uma armadura que me ajudou a colocar, nós havíamos tomado café e agora estávamos junto com os outros montados em cavalos prontos para partir.

Havíamos repassado o plano novamente e seguimos nosso caminho. Eu montava junto com Edward, ele estava fortemente armado, e seu peito estava nu. Ele não usava nenhuma armadura. Somente facões enormes e espadas.

Eu respirei o ar limpo da floresta e logo vimos alguns animais correndo na direção contraria a nossa e os cavalos pareceram não querer avançar. Essa foi nossa deixa, descemos dos cavalos e os mandamos embora e começamos a andar entre as arvores, eu peguei minhas armas e fiquei atenta a qualquer coisa.

Andamos por alguns metros e ouvimos um guincho de alguma coisa, o som doeu meus ouvidos, e eu senti que eles se aproximavam. Edward passou para minha frente e vi seu corpo se expandindo e seus olhos roxos brilharem, ele segurava duas Kukri enormes e parecia pronto para a batalha.

Eu tentei com muita força não notar o quão gostoso ele parecia, seu cabelo estava preso em um coque sob sua cabeça e eu me lembrei novamente que esse não era o momento de apreciar a aparência dele.

Logo vimos ao longe o primeiro demônio e eu temi paralisar. Eles eram exatamente como eu poderia imaginar demônios. Seu corpo era grandes extremamente magro, sua pele era enrugada, seus dentes enormes e olhos vermelhos, a cara deformada de um monstro, eles tinham longas mãos com garras enormes.

Assim que vimos o primeiro outros apareceram. E não foram poucos. O local estava infestado deles que pareciam esperar algo. Olhei para os outros que observavam bem atentamente. Logo Emmett nos olhos e assentiu para nós, um sinal que devíamos avançar.

E nós o fizemos.

Eu andei atrás de Edward enquanto seguíamos em frente, tentamos fazer o menor barulho possível. Eu vi Peter e Charlotte se transformando em seus animais, eles definitivamente não poderiam ser confundidos como tigres normais, já que eles eram enormes, pareciam cavalos... só que eram tigres.

Assim que os demônios nos viram eles vieram para cima. Eu tomei cuidado de disparar somente quando os demônios estavam na minha mira, eu tinha medo de acertar alguém acidentalmente. Eu consegui atingir 2 na cabeça, mas eles continuavam chegando.

Edward era brutal, ele praticamente dançava em volta dos demônios, cortando pedaços de seus corpos com seu Kukri extremamente afiado. Ele matou 3 em segundos, eu ficava preocupada com aquelas garras perto de seu corpo, quando um deles conseguiu arranhar seu braço eu quase surtei, mas eu vi que não precisava já que a ferida se fechou em segundos.

Conseguimos avançar aos poucos, matando de um por um, eu acertei mais 3 demônios cabeça. Eu só mirava na cabeça. Mas consegui perder 4 balas quando eles desviaram.

Quando um veio por mim, eu vi seu braço se aproximando e me agachei rapidamente evitando suas garras e me joguei no chão virando para frente e apontei a arma para cima atirando acertando sua cabeça em cheio. Rolei para o lado e me levantei. Outro vinha na minha direção e já atirei de novo. Acertei seu pescoço, e atirei de novo apontando mais para cima na sua cabeça.

Olhei para o lado e vi Edward, ele estava matando todos que vinham na minha direção. Os corpos estavam se acumulando em seus pés. Olhei em volta e vi mais deles chegando, mas ao longe eu vi um cara olhando tudo sorrindo. Ele parecia um cara normal, mas seus olhos mesmo longe davam para ver que eram totalmente negros.

Ele deveria ser um dos magos.

Tentei avisar para Edward enquanto atirava nos demônios que vinham, mas não consegui. Ele estava perdido na luta, eram muitos. Eu olhei para o mago que continuava lá. Eu teria que me aproximar mais para conseguir um tiro certeiro, mas mesmo assim se ele me visse indo para ele é capaz de sumir.

A única solução que eu vi era ir pelas arvores, corri para a arvore mais próxima e comecei a seguir. Senti um demônio enfiar a garra na minha perna e gritei de dor, mas segurei firme, e me apontei a arma para sua cabeça atirando logo em seguida.

Meu grito chamou a atenção de Edward que veio correndo até mim matando tudo em seu caminho.

\- Bella, o que foi? – ele perguntou.

\- Tem um mago ali – falei apontando para direção que eu o vi – eu quero chegar mais perto para atirar nele.

\- Eu abro caminho para você, não precisa subir na arvore, venha – ele disse e eu desci, assim que coloquei o pé no chão senti a picada de dor, enquanto Edward lutava eu rasguei um pedaço da minha blusa e amarrei em volta bem forte do ferimento para não sair muito sangue e segui andando. Ajudei Edward atirando em cada mostro que vinha até nós. Quando estávamos relativamente perto do mago eu percebi que tinha ficado sem munição.

\- Estou sem munição, me cobre – falei para Edward que assentiu rapidamente e eu peguei rapidamente fiz o trabalho de encher o pente de balas e coloquei nas duas armas. Assim que tudo estava certo eu falei para ele – eu vou fingir que estou atirando em um demônio, e vou mirar pra ele, mas tem que ser um que esta vindo em minha direção para fazer sentido, preciso que você mate ele.

\- Ok, você acha que consegue acertar ele?

\- Eu tenho certeza – falei e eu realmente fiz. Assim que vi a oportunidade eu peguei – agora – eu falei enquanto um demônio vinha em minha direção e bem ao lado eu pude ver o rosto do mago que olhava tudo extasiado, ele era realmente burro por ficar ali olhado, mas acho que ele queria ver a nossa morte, mas azar o dele eu levantei a mão e mirei, prendi a respiração enquanto puxava o gatilho e a bala foi. Levou segundos mais ela atingiu ao alvo e eu acertei a cabeça dele.

\- Caralho eu sou muito foda – eu falei sorrindo, mas nesse exato momento os monstros ficaram loucos e começaram a atacar descontroladamente. Um deles veio perto de mim e eu acabei deixando as armas caírem pelo susto. E Edward apareceu ao meu auxilio, mas o monstro o empurrou forte fazendo ele voar para trás.

Eu gritei seu nome e vi ele cair no chão.

Nesse momento eu não sei o que me deu. Não sei exatamente como aconteceu. Mas eu gritei em pura fúria. Nem mesmo parecia a minha voz. Senti meu corpo se expandir e der repente eu podia ver tudo, ouvir tudo, cheirar tudo. O cheiro podre vindo dos demônios era pungente, quase poderia sentir o gosto em minha língua. Eu ataquei o mostro com a minha mão nua e consegui esmagar seu crânio com minhas próprias mãos.

Eu não tive tempo para ter choque, pois meu corpo parecia ter sido dominado por um poder invisível que se entrelaçava em minha alma. Eu ataquei cada monstro que ia até Edward. Mas ele estava bem, ele logo se levantou e olhou para mim chocado.

\- Seus olhos – ele falou quando cheguei perto – ele abençoou você também – ele disse, e não entendi o que ele falou naquele momento, já que mais monstros vieram até nós, muito mais. Eu podia ver os outros lutando tão arduamente quanto nós. Garrett ria enquanto matava os demônios como um sádico, sua esposa Kate ao seu lado. Os dois eram incríveis juntos, onde um estava o outro estava cobrindo.

\- Aqui Bella – Edward me jogou uma faca e eu peguei e mesmo sem saber usar eu fui pelo instinto, e fui matando junto com ele, lado a lado. E nisso avançamos mais até que chegamos na beira de um lago. Edward ficou tenso.

Ele olhou em volta freneticamente e logo se concentrou em um ponto atrás de mim. Ele olhou para frente e viu mais demonios aparecendo entre as arvores.

\- Eu peço que me perdoe – ele disse para mim – e saiba que eu amo você. Não fique puta.

\- O que está dizendo? – falei sentindo meu corpo se acalmar diante de suas palavras.

\- As coisas mudaram, mas o resultado não – ele disse – eu preciso fazer isso, Bella.

\- Fazer o que? – eu perguntei e então eu lembrei – Não. Você não vai fazer isso.

Ele me puxou para um beijo frenético e rápido.

\- Eu já fiz. Espere por mim, um dia quando esse mundo estiver seguro eu buscarei você. Espere por mim.

\- Edward, não ouse – eu falei, mas ele me empurrou tão forte que eu fui jogada para trás e quando eu caí no chão eu apaguei.

**Esqueci de dizer ontem: Feliz Halloween!**

**Espero que estejam gostando da minha short fic de Halloween.**

**O capitulo 3 foi arrumado. **

**E principalmente, não esqueçam de comentar!**


	10. Capitulo 10

The Portal Of The Hidden Word

**Capitulo 10**

Quando abri os olhos eu estava em um beco, eu podia ouvir o barulho de carros passando atrás de mim, barulhos de uma cidade na minha terra. A dor que eu sentia no pé veio com tudo.

Eu percebi então tudo.

Eu não estava mais no mundo de Edward com ele. Ele havia me enviado de volta com a promessa de voltar, mas se ele fosse morto nunca iria voltar. E eu estava em local diferente do qual eu havia saído da última vez. Onde diabos eu estava?

Eu me levantei e fui mancando até a rua movimentada. Quando eu cheguei na beira da rua eu pude absorver o local em que eu estava. Vários asiáticos passeando na calçada. Prédios enormes com grandes telões com propagandas em japonês e o pouco que eu consegui entender... Eu estava em Tóquio no Japão.

\- Puta que pariu.

-x-x-x-

Consegui ligar para meus pais foi fácil, por Tóquio ser uma cidade turística muitos falavam japonês, apesar de me olharem estranho pelas minhas roupas e meu estado. Eu conheci uma família muito amigável que me ajudou após eu contar uma história meio editada de como eu havia parado em Tóquio sem nenhum dinheiro e nada em mãos. Eles me ajudaram a cuidar do meu ferimento e me deixaram tomar banho e me deram roupas limpas, coisa que eu agradeci muito.

Keiko a filha mais velha do casal me deixou usar seu notebook para eu fazer uma ligação via Skype com meus pais. E essa sim foi a parte difícil, explicar como em questão de 4 horas, eu consegui dar a volta ao mundo para estar em Tóquio. Levou muito tempo para eu conseguir fazer com que eles realmente acreditassem em mim e não só achassem que era uma pegadinha.

Levou dois dias para eu conseguir um documento que permitisse que eu voltasse para os Estados Unidos e viajar em um avião, e depois voltar para casa. Nesse meio tempo eu contei minha real história para Keiko que ficou chocada com tudo isso, mas acreditou em mim, afinal tudo em mim provava a minha história. Afinal ela ouviu meus pais falando que eu havia saído fazia pouco tempo de casa.

Ela e seus pais foram extremamente gentis me acolhendo nesses dois dias, eu não podia agradecer a eles o suficiente por todo suporte que eles me deram. Mas viraram amigos queridos para mim e eu jamais poderia retribuir o suficiente o que eles fizeram por uma desconhecida.

Eu estava ainda processando tudo que havia acontecido, o fato de ter perdido Edward era quase demais. Era uma dor latente em meu coração. Eu me peguei chorando mais vezes do que eu queria quando eu pensava nele, ainda mais nessa incerteza de ele estar vivo ou morto.

Quando meus pés atingiram o solo americano e eu aterrissei em Seatle eu sentia que essa loucura toda era demais. E eu carregaria as marcas para sempre. Afinal eu finalmente havia entendido o que Edward quis dizer, eu fui abençoada por Odin, eu era como ele agora. Meus olhos que antes eram azuis agora brilhavam roxos como o de Edward.

Eu sai da sala de desembarque e vi meus pais e Jacob que olhavam para mim felizes e ao mesmo tempo, acho que confusos. Só que naquele momento eu não queria nada daquilo, eu me joguei nos braços de minha mãe e comecei a chorar.

Agora que eu estava aqui eu tinha certeza, eu queria estar lá com ele.

-x-x-x-

_2 meses depois..._

Eu estava entorpecida. Ou vivendo no automático. Esses dois meses tem sido difíceis para mim. Meus pais e Jacob eram os únicos daqui que sabiam o que tinha acontecido. Se não tivesse tanta coisa para provar a veracidade da história eles estariam rindo de mim até hoje.

Eles acreditaram no que eu disse e se compadeceram por mim, mas acreditavam que eu deveria seguir em frente e esperar para ver. Dois meses em meu mundo se passaram, e Deus sabe quanto tempo no mundo dele se passou. Eu não sabia de nada. Mas para eles já fazia tempo e nada de ele vir.

Eu rezava fervorosamente para sua mãe, suas tias, para a Odin... Para quem me ouvisse para trazer ele de volta para mim, que me deixasse voltar para ele e que ele estivesse lá.

Eu agora mesmo estava deitada na minha cama em meu quarto olhando para a neve do lado de fora. Eu podia ver meu reflexo da janela, meus olhos que antes eram roxo puro pareciam voltar lentamente para o azul. Eu sentia que eu estava perdendo o poder que Odin me deu, mas não conseguia encontrar forças em mim para lutar por ele.

Uma fisgada de dor em minha pélvis tirou minha atenção do meu reflexo me fazendo gritar de dor. Quando olhei para baixo sangue saia entre minhas pernas. Eu gritei por ajuda e logo meus pais apareceram e se assustaram ao ver o sangue. Eu gritei de dor pela nova pontada e minha meu pai saiu ligando para a ambulância e minha mãe veio para perto de mim.

\- Isabella, calma Isabella, seu pai esta chamando a ambulância.

\- Dói mãe – eu gemi sentindo as lagrimas escorrem por meu rosto – dói muito.

Meu pai andava pelo quarto falando no telefone me olhando aflito. E minha afastava as cobertas. Foi quando ela entrou. Imponente como só uma Deusa seria ela entrou e se aproximou de mim.

\- Morrigan – falei olhando para ela, meus pais pararam e olharam em volta procurando e eu percebi que ela só era visível para mim.

\- Você está me decepcionando, Isabella – ela disse – onde está a mulher guerreira digna de meu filho?

Eu senti uma ponta de dor e gemi enquanto respondia.

\- Acho que ficou com ele.

\- Não, ela não ficou ela só está com medo - ela então tocou minha barriga – se você quiser que sua filha viva, você deve encontrar o espirito da mulher guerreira que você esta com medo de encontrar e lutar por ela.

\- Filha? – eu falei em choque olhando para ela que sorriu, um sorriso meia boca que me lembrou demais meu Edward.

\- Minha neta repousa em seu ventre, mas nesse momento você a está perdendo.

\- Não – eu gemi – não posso perdê-la.

\- Então lute comigo, pois nem mesmo eu tenho o poder para realmente fazê-la ficar aqui – Morrigan falou e eu levantei minha mão ensanguentada para ela e ela segurou – lute.

E eu lutei. Eu pude sentir todo o amor que eu sentia ao descobri que estava gravida e empurrei para fora junto com aquela sentelha da chama que estava se apagando e então gritei. Minha mãe não entendia o que acontecia, mas apertava minha mão enquanto eu gritava. Eu pude sentir meu corpo expandir e meus pais me olharam assustados e eu olhei para minha barriga onde a palma da Deusa repousava, quando olhei brevemente pela janela eu vi meus olhos brilhando sobrenaturalmente roxos.

Eu pude sentir também o poder da Deusa em mim, quando a dor finalmente passou eu respirei aliviada e olhei para Morrigan, em busca de confirmação de que minha filha estaria bem.

\- Ela está bem agora. Perfeita – Morrigan então sorriu para mim – agora viva, pois meu filho está vivo e lutando para salvar o nosso mundo e vir busca-la.

\- Promete para mim que ele voltará para mim? – eu pedi sem soltar sua mão – por favor, eu preciso disso.

Ela revirou os olhos, mas sorriu.

\- Ele vai ficar bem, ele é meu filho afinal de contas – ela disse – espere por ele. O futuro não é certo ainda, de quando a guerra acabará, mas a sua ajuda foi essencial.

\- Eu? – eu perguntei confusa.

\- Sim, quando matou o mago os demônios ficaram descontrolados e mais fáceis de matar. Isso porque os magos os controlam. Então matando os magos, fica mais fácil para matar os demônios.

\- Incrível – falei – obrigada por me falar tudo isso, eu sei que você não precisava, mas obrigada.

Ela sorriu e se afastou de mim indo até a porta.

\- Você é minha filha agora, eu cuido dos meus. Cuide-se Isabella e da minha neta.

\- Eu irei. – eu falei e vi ela desaparecer pela porta.

Respirei fundo aliviada por tudo. Depois desses dois meses era bom me sentir normal de novo. Olhei para meus pais e sorri.

\- Está tudo bem agora – falei para eles – não vai precisar de ambulância.

\- O que aconteceu? – mamãe perguntou – com quem estava falando?

\- A mãe de Edward estava aqui.

Meus pais arregalaram os olhos.

\- A Deusa... – meu pai perguntou.

\- Morrigan, ela estava aqui. Ela veio por mim, eu estava tendo o inicio de um aborto – eu falei para eles calmamente – eu estava perdendo a neta de vocês.

Minha mãe soltou um suspiro antes de desmaiar em cima de mim e eu e meu pai a pegarmos.

\- Neta? – meu pai perguntou com os olhos marejados enquanto segurava minha mãe.

Eu assenti.

\- Edward está vivo, ela me prometeu que ele viria por mim.

Meu pai respirou fundo e ajudou minha mãe que estava acordando. Eu consegui me levantar e fui até o banheiro para tomar banho enquanto meu pai ajudava minha mãe. Quando sai do banheiro minha mãe esperava por mim sorrindo.

\- Eu vou ser vovó – ela riu e eu sorri colocando a mão em minha barriga ainda plana.

\- Sim, você vai.

Ela riu feliz e me abraçou e saiu assobiando pelo corredor e eu sorri voltando para meu quarto. O lençol havia sido trocado e eu suspirei olhando para janela com uma força renovada, toquei minha barriga e sorri. Eu tinha um novo proposito agora.

**Não esqueçam de comentar!**


	11. Capitulo 11

The Portal Of The Hidden Word

**Capitulo 11**

_Dois meses depois..._

\- Fui aceito em Yale – Jacob disse sorrindo e eu dei um gritinho feliz e o abracei.

\- Oh minha Deusa, isso é incrível, Jacob – eu falei – você conseguiu! Eu sabia que conseguiria.

Ele riu e se sentou ao meu lado no shopping enfiando o dedo no meu sorvete.

\- Ei – eu falei fazendo cara feia.

\- Eai, como anda a minha sobrinha?

\- Muito bem – eu falei sorrindo e acariciei minha pequena barriga de 4 meses – eu fui no medico hoje, ela está perfeitamente saudável.

\- Bom – ele disse – eu estava pensando em ir em New Haven para conhecer a faculdade, mas não queria ir sozinho, vem comigo.

\- É claro, quando planeja ir? – perguntei.

\- Fim de semana que vem – ele disse.

\- Eu vou com você.

\- Obrigado Bella – ele disse.

\- Não por isso – falei e tomei o restinho do sorvete – agora vamos as compras?

\- Vamos, não vejo a hora de comprar as coisas para minha sobrinha. Ela vai ser fashionista desde pequena.

Eu só ri enquanto entrava na primeira loja de roupas de bebe.

Comprei algumas roupinhas, tentei fugir do tradicional e peguei roupinhas confortáveis, mas bonitas que ela fosse usar. Abusei das cores, mas comprei coisas pretas e cinza também, mas eram peças muito fofas.

Olhei pra Jacob enquanto ele queria comprar vestidos de babado.

\- Tá doido, é um bebe – eu falei.

\- Mas é tão lindo – ele disse segurando o vestido – isso dai é pra quando ela for mais velha.

\- Ai eu vou levar esse – ele disse – vai ser o primeiro dos meus presentes.

Eu dei de ombros e ri.

-x-x-x-

_Um mês depois..._

\- Eai Doutora, como esta minha pequena hoje? – falei enquanto olhava para a TV ao lado da cama.

\- Ela está muito bem, veja só aqui o corpinho e o rostinho – a medica apontou – sua barriga já está aparecendo a partir deste quinto mês que sua barriga vai crescer mais.

\- Eu já sinto ela se mexendo – falei para a doutora – isso é muito normal, ela tem que aproveitar que tem espaço para mexer. Você esta conseguindo dormir?

\- Demora um pouco, mas no geral estou dando conta de dormir sim.

\- Excelente – a medica disse e então limpando o aparelho e minha barriga. Eu arrumei minha roupa e me levantei com ajuda da doutora. – Eu vou lhe passar um novo conjunto de vitaminas para você tomar e é importante que você continue se alimentando bem.

\- Não se preocupe quanto a isso, mesmo se eu quisesse me alimentar ruim minha mãe não deixaria – falei revirando os olhos.

\- Ela está certa – a medica riu e eu suspirei. Eu queria que Edward tivesse aqui agora, mas ele viria. Morrigan me prometeu, ela não teria me prometido se não fosse acontecer.

-x-x-x-x-

_Um mês depois..._

\- Você ainda está insegura, Isabella – minha instrutora falou – o arco é extensão do seu corpo. Você tem que relaxar, sentir a brisa. Não é uma questão de força. É concentração e foco.

\- Eu entendo isso, mas é difícil de relaxar – falei. Enquanto ajustava novamente a flecha no arco e posicionava bem rente ao meu rosto, respirei fundo e fechei os olhos. Eu podia sentir a brisa se movendo sob minha pele, o cheiro da floresta ao nosso redor, os batimentos cardíacos de minha filha em minha barriga. Quando abri os olhos eu vi o alvo e soltei lentamente a flecha.

Ela voou quase que em câmera lenta sob meu olhar, mas ainda assim foi em segundos que ela atingiu o centro do alvo. Eu sorri vitoriosa. Eu havia conseguido.

\- Isso – Katarina, minha instrutora disse – perfeito Bella.

\- Obrigada Kat – falei.

\- Você aprende rápido, estamos só a 3 semanas em aula.

\- É mais difícil do que acertar um alvo com uma arma.

\- Isso sem duvidas – Kat disse.

\- Eai, o chá de bebe vai ser quando?

\- Eu estou vendo se vai ser sábado que vem ou no próximo sábado – eu disse – eu tenho tanta coisa para resolver.

\- Eu imagino – ela disse – se precisar de ajuda – se ofereceu.

\- Obrigada, eu terei isso em mente – falei.

\- Agora deixemos de conversa e vamos voltar a pratica.

\- Sim senhora – falei.

-x-x-x-

Eu estava sentada no parque sozinha enquanto olhava as outras crianças brincando. E sorri com a mão na barriga. Eu estava contando histórias para minha filha sobre seu pai.

Edward.

A cada dia que passa eu sinto mais falta dele, não tem um dia que eu não pense nele. A saudade era tanta que corroía meu peito. Era engraçado que havíamos ficado tão pouco tempo juntos, mas foi o suficiente para que criássemos um vínculo tão puro e permanente.

\- Seu pai vira para nós, pequenina – falei – ele vira em breve.

E rezei para que minhas palavras fossem verdadeiras.

-x-x-x-x-

_Um mês depois..._

Eu havia entrado no 7 mês de gestação. Minha barriga estava realmente grande agora. Eu me sentia exausta a maior parte do tempo. Jacob havia ido para a faculdade no mês passado, mas ele me prometeu vir para o chá de bebe hoje.

Eu estava com um cropped azul de alcinha que delineava meus seios que haviam crescido ainda mais, como se eles já não fossem grandes o suficiente agora estavam enormes. E um short de tecido branco. Meus cabelos loiros estavam trançados e eu passei uma maquiagem leve.

A área de trás da casa de meus pais estava toda arrumada para receber os convidados. Iam vir minhas tias, algumas amigas mais próximas, mas não era muita gente. Eu queria algo mais íntimo.

Eu roubei um brownie da mesa de doce e estava comendo quando a porta da cozinha se abriu mostrando minha mãe junto com minhas tias Carmen, Sue e Rachel.

Eu cumprimentei as três e aceitei os presentes delas, e ficamos conversando sobre a gravidez, quando vi Jacob chegando, pedi licença para elas e fui até ele o mais rápido que eu consegui.

\- Jake – gritei feliz.

\- Bella, oh meu Deus – ele falou.

\- Eu estou enorme – eu ri o abraçando.

\- Sim, e esta tão linda, Bella – ele disse passando a mão em minha barriga – olá linda do tio – ele falou para minha barriga – tio Jacob está aqui, titio estava com saudades, como esta essa princesa fashionista?

Eu ri de sua voz de criança.

\- Estamos bem, não é bebe? – falei para minha barriga e sorri para ele.

\- Ainda não escolheu o nome? – ele perguntou.

\- Ainda não. Nenhum parece certo – falei.

\- Algum sinal de Edward? – ele perguntou e eu balancei a cabeça.

\- Ainda não.

Ele suspirou e me abraçou me dando um beijo na testa.

\- Obrigada por ter vindo, como está a faculdade? Me conte tudo.

\- Ai Bella é incrível. As aulas são sensacionais, Biologia é totalmente o meu curso.

\- Sempre foi, Jacob – eu disse – você sempre foi apaixonado por biologia.

\- Sim, mas agora eu tenho certeza – ele disse – mas o negocio é... os boys. Bella do céu, tem cada homem maravilhoso – ele disse segurando o peito – ainda bem que eu vim para cá eu precisava de uma folga das atividades extracurriculares – ele disse piscando.

\- Você é incorrigível – eu falei e ele riu.

\- Sim, eu sou.

O resto da festa foi bem divertida, minhas amigas todas chegaram. Fizemos várias brincadeiras, eu brinquei de adivinhar o presente. Paguei prendas e me diverti horrores.

A noite Jacob dormiu na minha casa e ficamos altas horas conversando até tarde, e passando o domingo passeando pela cidade antes de ele ter que pegar voo de volta para Connecticut.

**Capitulo 12**

_Dois meses depois..._

Bocejei enquanto olhava para o filme, coloquei mais um disquete na boca e gemi de prazer pela massagem nos pés que meu pai estava fazendo. Papai era um santo.

\- Cara pai, essa massagem tá dos céus – falei e senti minha mãe fazendo um cafune na minha cabeça, eu também estava apoiada contra ela.

Meu pai riu e eu bocejei de novo olhando para tv. Estávamos assistindo Vingadores: Endgame. Eu observava enquanto o Hulk colocava a manopla do infinito.

\- Eu ainda não acredito que a Viúva Negra morreu – falei – melhor personagem. Eu estou indignada.

\- Foi uma morte digna – meu pai disse.

\- Idai, eu gosto dela, não era para ela morrer.

\- Vocês dois fiquem quietos – minha mãe mandou e eu e meu pai nos calamos.

Eu senti uma pontada na barriga, automaticamente coloquei a mão no ventre, mas passou e voltei a sentir o filme. Alguns minutos depois senti de novo, mas foi rápido e logo passou. Um alarme começou a soar na minha cabeça, mas continuei vendo o filme. No final eu já estava chorando, pela morte do Homem de Ferro e pelas contrações que já estavam ficando mais fortes e mais frequentes.

Quando o filme terminou eu olhei para meus pais que estavam super relaxados e sorri. Assim que eu abrisse a boca eles iam surtar.

\- Então – eu falei – agora que o filme acabou podemos ir pro hospital – falei me levantando e parei quando outra contração me pegou. Respirei fundo enquanto eu a sentia e ela passou.

\- Hospital? – meu pai perguntou – já?

\- Sim, eu estou sentindo as contrações já faz um tempinho.

\- E você só fala isso agora? – meu pai gritou correndo para a escada, eu olhei para a minha mãe que estava até calma.

\- Ele ficou do mesmo jeito quando foi a sua vez de nascer – minha mãe disse e me ajudou a subir as escadas até o andar de cima. Assim que chegamos no meu quarto ela me ajudou a trocar de roupa para um vestido. As roupas para levar para a maternidade já estavam arrumadas. Pegue meu celular e liguei para a Doutora Savanah Smith que iria fazer o meu parto, e ela me mandou ir para o hospital que ela estaria indo para lá.

Com muita calma eu desci as escadas, meu pai já esperava dentro do carro do lado de fora da casa. Eu parei novamente nas escadas sentindo outra contração um pouco mais forte e respirei fundo.

Assim que finalmente entrei no carro, peguei o telefone e mandei uma mensagem para Jacob avisando do parto, logo recebi uma mensagem dizendo que ele já ia pegar o próximo voo para vir. Eu sorri diante de sua mensagem.

Olhei a paisagem enquanto nos movíamos, eu pude ouvir meus pais conversando, mas não foquei em suas palavras. Só queria que Edward estivesse ali para ver o nascimento de nossa filha. Mas ele viria em breve.

Assim que chegamos no hospital já tinha uma equipe esperando, eu sai do carro e já sentei na cadeira de rodas onde me levaram para a sala de parto. O meu parto seria humanizado. Eu havia escolhido dar à luz na água. Então dentro do quarto uma banheira de água filtrada estava sendo enchida. As enfermeiras me ajudaram a tirar a roupa e colocar a bata e deitar na cama e esperar que doutora Savanah já estava chegando.

Não levou nem 15 minutos e a porta se abriu e a doutora entrou.

\- Olá Isabella, vejo que chegou a hora dessa menina nascer.

\- Isso mesmo doutora – falei sorrindo.

\- Como está a contração?

\- De 5 em 5 minutos, elas estão bem fortes – falei e como se no sinal eu comecei a senti outra contração, eu grunhi pela dor e respirei fundo e soltei o ar. Bem devagar enquanto a dor trabalhava. Era muito intenso.

\- A bolsa estourou – a medica perguntou.

\- Ainda não – falei.

\- Ok – ela disse – apoie as pernas uma de cada lado da haste.

Assim que o fiz ela olhou minha vagina e fez o exame.

\- Você já está com 8 centímetros de dilatação, o tampão mucoso já saiu – ela levantou o dedo enluvado com a secreção escura – veja a secreção.

\- Ok – falei e grunhi novamente diante da nova contração e esperei até que ela passasse. Enquanto isso a medica estava organizando tudo para o parto, pedindo coisas as enfermeiras, vendo a temperatura da água e outras coisas.

Depois de 10 minutos eu senti uma água escorrer por entre as pernas.

\- A bolsa estourou – eu falei e gemi de dor com a nova contração, eu segurei a barriga firmemente e me apoiei na parede.

Logo minha mãe entrou com Angela, que havia contratado para fotografar o parto. Ela me cumprimentou rapidamente e logo começou a tirar foto.

\- Pode deitar novamente Bella? – Doutora Savanah perguntou – você já esta tendo contração a cada 3 minutos, quero checar se você já esta com os 10 centímetros de dilatação, a bebe já está com a cabeça encaixada. Agora é só garantir que já podemos começar o trabalho de parto.

\- Ok doutora, vamos lá – falei e deitei na cama já colocando meus pés em cada lado da haste, a doutora examinou e falou.

\- 10 centímetros de dilatação, é hora do parto – ela disse e eu respirei fundo. Minha mãe e a enfermeira me ajudaram a levantar, e assim que levantei eu tirei a bata e tive ajuda de entrar dentro da banheira e me ajoelhei lá dentro. A água estava morna e foi uma sensação boa.

\- Bella olhe para mim – Savanah falou – quando vier a contração preciso que você faça o máximo de força que puder, ok? E respire muito fundo entre as contrações.

\- Ok – eu estava nervosa, eu olhei para minha mãe – estou feliz de estar aqui com você mãe – falei.

\- Eu também minha filha, estou feliz de estar aqui com você nesse momento.

Assim que ela terminou de falar a contração veio e eu gritei enquanto fazia força. Eu juntei toda a força que eu tinha no meu corpo e eu sabia que não era pouca. Assim que a contração passou eu respirei fundo. Como minha mãe e a medica diziam.

Assim que outra contração chegou eu gritei novamente fazendo força, o máximo que eu conseguia juntar. Eu podia sentir a cabeça forçando pelo meu canal e puta que pariu como doía. Eu gritei forte. E quando a contração passou eu respirei fundo e soltei, e fiz isso de novo e de novo até a contração vir de novo, eu fiz força novamente.

Foco Isabella, foco que você vai ver sua filha. Força.

Eu realmente podia sentir a cabeça passando pelo meu canal, pelos Deuses, como dói. Quando a contração passou eu respirei. Eu olhei em volta vendo a medica que me falava que eu estava indo muito bem. Ela me olhava assustada, mas eu imaginava que era por causa dos meus olhos, eu nem podia ver, mas sabia que eles estavam brilhando. Eu olhei para minha mãe e sorri, ela passou um paninho no meu rosto secando o suor.

Eu queria tanto que Edward estivesse ali.

_Por favor... _

Então veio a contração e eu empurrei de novo e senti algo ainda um pouco maior passando e eu arregalei os olhos diante da dor, mas continuei empurrando. Eu sentia a exaustão chegando, mas me mantive firme. Coloquei a mão embaixo e senti a cabeça corando.

\- Vai nascer – falei simplesmente, enquanto eu respirava fundo – vai nascer.

Então veio outra contração e eu empurrei e a cabeça saiu. Eu não via direito diante da dor.

\- Ótimo Isabella, a próxima é a decisiva, faça bastante força para o resto do corpo.

Eu assenti, mas meu corpo já estava respondendo por mim. A próxima contração chegou e eu forcei a última grama de força que tinha no meu corpo e vi o resto do corpinho sair. E eu a peguei, aquele corpinho minúsculo. Assim que eu a tirei da água ela se mecheu. A coisa mais marcante sobre ela era a marca de Morrigan em sua testa. Eu sorri em lagrimas diante daquele pequeno serzinho. Ela era perfeita. E eu nunca pensei que pudesse amar daquela forma. Se antes eu pensei que a amava, nada se compara ao agora.

\- Bem vinda, minha filha, minha Selene – falei e beijei sua testa.

Entreguei-a então a Savanah que rapidamente havia cortado o cordão umbilical e entregado para a enfermeira que foi limpar a minha filha. Eu respirei aliviada e contente. Eu já a queria de volta nos meus braços, mas eu sabia que eles precisavam limpa-la. Eu pude ouvir o choro dela e sorri diante do som mais lindo de mundo, depois de seu coração. Eu havia conseguido.

\- Parabéns minha filha – minha mãe disse emocionada – ela é perfeita.

-x-x-x-

Já era a noite, eu segurava Selene em meus braços e olhava para ela encantada. Eu estava exausta, mas não tinha forças de forçar meus olhos para longe dela. Ela era uma coisinha tão minúscula, tão perfeita. Já era tarde, meus pais haviam saído para descansar. Jacob chegaria de manhã cedo. Eu me sentia só. Eu de novo desejei que Edward estivesse ali.

\- Selene? – a voz que eu já conhecia muito bem falou.

Eu levantei o rosto para ver Morrigan que estava de pé na ponta da cama. Eu sorri para ela.

\- Selene – eu falei – é um lindo nome.

\- Eu gostei – ela disse – eu gosto da Deusa Selene, ela se sentiu lisonjeada por você nomear sua filha com o nome dela inclusive. Ela abençoou sua filha.

\- Sou muito grata – falei sorrindo e então chamei-a para se aproximar.

\- Venha pegar sua neta – falei. E ela estendeu os braços e eu a coloquei delicadamente nos braços dela. Eu vi o brilho de amor em seu rosto. Ela abaixou o rosto e beijou a testa bem em cima de sua marca.

\- Ela é linda.

\- Perfeita – falei – nunca te agradeci por você me ajudar a mantê-la naquele dia. Sou tão grata.

\- Eu não a deixaria perder minha neta – ela disse – não era hora.

\- Não, não era. Edward sabe sobre ela?

\- Não – ela disse e olhou para mim – ela é algo de vocês dois, é você quem deveria falar. Eu preferi assim.

\- Obrigada – eu disse – ele vira logo.

\- Breve. A guerra finalmente está acabando.

\- Finalmente – falei.

\- Descanse, Bella – ela disse usando meu apelido – eu cuidarei dela para você.

\- Eu não sei se consigo – falei.

\- Conseguirá – ela disse e então tocou minha testa com seus dedos e eu senti o sono me tomando e eu dormi feliz, sabendo que agora eu tinha minha filha e que em breve Edward viria por nós.

**Não esqueçam de comentar!**


	12. Capitulo 12

The Portal Of The Ridden Word

**Capitulo 12**

_Dois meses depois..._

Bocejei enquanto olhava para o filme, coloquei mais um disquete na boca e gemi de prazer pela massagem nos pés que meu pai estava fazendo. Papai era um santo.

\- Cara pai, essa massagem tá dos céus – falei e senti minha mãe fazendo um cafune na minha cabeça, eu também estava apoiada contra ela.

Meu pai riu e eu bocejei de novo olhando para tv. Estávamos assistindo Vingadores: Endgame. Eu observava enquanto o Hulk colocava a manopla do infinito.

\- Eu ainda não acredito que a Viúva Negra morreu – falei – melhor personagem. Eu estou indignada.

\- Foi uma morte digna – meu pai disse.

\- Idai, eu gosto dela, não era para ela morrer.

\- Vocês dois fiquem quietos – minha mãe mandou e eu e meu pai nos calamos.

Eu senti uma pontada na barriga, automaticamente coloquei a mão no ventre, mas passou e voltei a sentir o filme. Alguns minutos depois senti de novo, mas foi rápido e logo passou. Um alarme começou a soar na minha cabeça, mas continuei vendo o filme. No final eu já estava chorando, pela morte do Homem de Ferro e pelas contrações que já estavam ficando mais fortes e mais frequentes.

Quando o filme terminou eu olhei para meus pais que estavam super relaxados e sorri. Assim que eu abrisse a boca eles iam surtar.

\- Então – eu falei – agora que o filme acabou podemos ir pro hospital – falei me levantando e parei quando outra contração me pegou. Respirei fundo enquanto eu a sentia e ela passou.

\- Hospital? – meu pai perguntou – já?

\- Sim, eu estou sentindo as contrações já faz um tempinho.

\- E você só fala isso agora? – meu pai gritou correndo para a escada, eu olhei para a minha mãe que estava até calma.

\- Ele ficou do mesmo jeito quando foi a sua vez de nascer – minha mãe disse e me ajudou a subir as escadas até o andar de cima. Assim que chegamos no meu quarto ela me ajudou a trocar de roupa para um vestido. As roupas para levar para a maternidade já estavam arrumadas. Pegue meu celular e liguei para a Doutora Savanah Smith que iria fazer o meu parto, e ela me mandou ir para o hospital que ela estaria indo para lá.

Com muita calma eu desci as escadas, meu pai já esperava dentro do carro do lado de fora da casa. Eu parei novamente nas escadas sentindo outra contração um pouco mais forte e respirei fundo.

Assim que finalmente entrei no carro, peguei o telefone e mandei uma mensagem para Jacob avisando do parto, logo recebi uma mensagem dizendo que ele já ia pegar o próximo voo para vir. Eu sorri diante de sua mensagem.

Olhei a paisagem enquanto nos movíamos, eu pude ouvir meus pais conversando, mas não foquei em suas palavras. Só queria que Edward estivesse ali para ver o nascimento de nossa filha. Mas ele viria em breve.

Assim que chegamos no hospital já tinha uma equipe esperando, eu sai do carro e já sentei na cadeira de rodas onde me levaram para a sala de parto. O meu parto seria humanizado. Eu havia escolhido dar à luz na água. Então dentro do quarto uma banheira de água filtrada estava sendo enchida. As enfermeiras me ajudaram a tirar a roupa e colocar a bata e deitar na cama e esperar que doutora Savanah já estava chegando.

Não levou nem 15 minutos e a porta se abriu e a doutora entrou.

\- Olá Isabella, vejo que chegou a hora dessa menina nascer.

\- Isso mesmo doutora – falei sorrindo.

\- Como está a contração?

\- De 5 em 5 minutos, elas estão bem fortes – falei e como se no sinal eu comecei a senti outra contração, eu grunhi pela dor e respirei fundo e soltei o ar. Bem devagar enquanto a dor trabalhava. Era muito intenso.

\- A bolsa estourou – a medica perguntou.

\- Ainda não – falei.

\- Ok – ela disse – apoie as pernas uma de cada lado da haste.

Assim que o fiz ela olhou minha vagina e fez o exame.

\- Você já está com 8 centímetros de dilatação, o tampão mucoso já saiu – ela levantou o dedo enluvado com a secreção escura – veja a secreção.

\- Ok – falei e grunhi novamente diante da nova contração e esperei até que ela passasse. Enquanto isso a medica estava organizando tudo para o parto, pedindo coisas as enfermeiras, vendo a temperatura da água e outras coisas.

Depois de 10 minutos eu senti uma água escorrer por entre as pernas.

\- A bolsa estourou – eu falei e gemi de dor com a nova contração, eu segurei a barriga firmemente e me apoiei na parede.

Logo minha mãe entrou com Angela, que havia contratado para fotografar o parto. Ela me cumprimentou rapidamente e logo começou a tirar foto.

\- Pode deitar novamente Bella? – Doutora Savanah perguntou – você já esta tendo contração a cada 3 minutos, quero checar se você já esta com os 10 centímetros de dilatação, a bebe já está com a cabeça encaixada. Agora é só garantir que já podemos começar o trabalho de parto.

\- Ok doutora, vamos lá – falei e deitei na cama já colocando meus pés em cada lado da haste, a doutora examinou e falou.

\- 10 centímetros de dilatação, é hora do parto – ela disse e eu respirei fundo. Minha mãe e a enfermeira me ajudaram a levantar, e assim que levantei eu tirei a bata e tive ajuda de entrar dentro da banheira e me ajoelhei lá dentro. A água estava morna e foi uma sensação boa.

\- Bella olhe para mim – Savanah falou – quando vier a contração preciso que você faça o máximo de força que puder, ok? E respire muito fundo entre as contrações.

\- Ok – eu estava nervosa, eu olhei para minha mãe – estou feliz de estar aqui com você mãe – falei.

\- Eu também minha filha, estou feliz de estar aqui com você nesse momento.

Assim que ela terminou de falar a contração veio e eu gritei enquanto fazia força. Eu juntei toda a força que eu tinha no meu corpo e eu sabia que não era pouca. Assim que a contração passou eu respirei fundo. Como minha mãe e a medica diziam.

Assim que outra contração chegou eu gritei novamente fazendo força, o máximo que eu conseguia juntar. Eu podia sentir a cabeça forçando pelo meu canal e puta que pariu como doía. Eu gritei forte. E quando a contração passou eu respirei fundo e soltei, e fiz isso de novo e de novo até a contração vir de novo, eu fiz força novamente.

Foco Isabella, foco que você vai ver sua filha. Força.

Eu realmente podia sentir a cabeça passando pelo meu canal, pelos Deuses, como dói. Quando a contração passou eu respirei. Eu olhei em volta vendo a medica que me falava que eu estava indo muito bem. Ela me olhava assustada, mas eu imaginava que era por causa dos meus olhos, eu nem podia ver, mas sabia que eles estavam brilhando. Eu olhei para minha mãe e sorri, ela passou um paninho no meu rosto secando o suor.

Eu queria tanto que Edward estivesse ali.

_Por favor... _

Então veio a contração e eu empurrei de novo e senti algo ainda um pouco maior passando e eu arregalei os olhos diante da dor, mas continuei empurrando. Eu sentia a exaustão chegando, mas me mantive firme. Coloquei a mão embaixo e senti a cabeça corando.

\- Vai nascer – falei simplesmente, enquanto eu respirava fundo – vai nascer.

Então veio outra contração e eu empurrei e a cabeça saiu. Eu não via direito diante da dor.

\- Ótimo Isabella, a próxima é a decisiva, faça bastante força para o resto do corpo.

Eu assenti, mas meu corpo já estava respondendo por mim. A próxima contração chegou e eu forcei a última grama de força que tinha no meu corpo e vi o resto do corpinho sair. E eu a peguei, aquele corpinho minúsculo. Assim que eu a tirei da água ela se mecheu. A coisa mais marcante sobre ela era a marca de Morrigan em sua testa. Eu sorri em lagrimas diante daquele pequeno serzinho. Ela era perfeita. E eu nunca pensei que pudesse amar daquela forma. Se antes eu pensei que a amava, nada se compara ao agora.

\- Bem vinda, minha filha, minha Selene – falei e beijei sua testa.

Entreguei-a então a Savanah que rapidamente havia cortado o cordão umbilical e entregado para a enfermeira que foi limpar a minha filha. Eu respirei aliviada e contente. Eu já a queria de volta nos meus braços, mas eu sabia que eles precisavam limpa-la. Eu pude ouvir o choro dela e sorri diante do som mais lindo de mundo, depois de seu coração. Eu havia conseguido.

\- Parabéns minha filha – minha mãe disse emocionada – ela é perfeita.

-x-x-x-

Já era a noite, eu segurava Selene em meus braços e olhava para ela encantada. Eu estava exausta, mas não tinha forças de forçar meus olhos para longe dela. Ela era uma coisinha tão minúscula, tão perfeita. Já era tarde, meus pais haviam saído para descansar. Jacob chegaria de manhã cedo. Eu me sentia só. Eu de novo desejei que Edward estivesse ali.

\- Selene? – a voz que eu já conhecia muito bem falou.

Eu levantei o rosto para ver Morrigan que estava de pé na ponta da cama. Eu sorri para ela.

\- Selene – eu falei – é um lindo nome.

\- Eu gostei – ela disse – eu gosto da Deusa Selene, ela se sentiu lisonjeada por você nomear sua filha com o nome dela inclusive. Ela abençoou sua filha.

\- Sou muito grata – falei sorrindo e então chamei-a para se aproximar.

\- Venha pegar sua neta – falei. E ela estendeu os braços e eu a coloquei delicadamente nos braços dela. Eu vi o brilho de amor em seu rosto. Ela abaixou o rosto e beijou a testa bem em cima de sua marca.

\- Ela é linda.

\- Perfeita – falei – nunca te agradeci por você me ajudar a mantê-la naquele dia. Sou tão grata.

\- Eu não a deixaria perder minha neta – ela disse – não era hora.

\- Não, não era. Edward sabe sobre ela?

\- Não – ela disse e olhou para mim – ela é algo de vocês dois, é você quem deveria falar. Eu preferi assim.

\- Obrigada – eu disse – ele vira logo.

\- Breve. A guerra finalmente está acabando.

\- Finalmente – falei.

\- Descanse, Bella – ela disse usando meu apelido – eu cuidarei dela para você.

\- Eu não sei se consigo – falei.

\- Conseguirá – ela disse e então tocou minha testa com seus dedos e eu senti o sono me tomando e eu dormi feliz, sabendo que agora eu tinha minha filha e que em breve Edward viria por nós.

não esqueçam de comentar!


	13. Capitulo 13

The Portal Of The Hidden Word

**Capitulo 13**

Um mês depois...

Eu sorri para minha mãe enquanto ela me contava sobre seu dia. Eu segurava Selene que mamava avidamente em meu seio. Ela havia crescido alguns centímetros nesse um mês. Nesse tempo eu já havia percebido algumas coisas sobre sua aparência: Seus cabelos eram loiros como o meu. Ainda não havia definido qual o tom do loiro, mas eram loiros. Tudo nela era de Edward, o queixo, o nariz, a testa. Os olhos para minha surpresa eram roxos. O que me dizia que assim como Edward, ela já havia nascido Berserker.

Nossa pequena menina teria espirito. Eu sorri pensando sobre isso. Ela teria seu pai comendo em sua mão.

Eu segurei sua mãozinha enquanto ela mamava, e fiquei olhando seu rostinho lindo. Eu estava cansada. Ela acordava poucas vezes para mamar, mas mesmo assim eu não conseguia dormir.

\- Bella, está me ouvindo?

\- Desculpe mãe, estou sim.

\- Não, não está, esta babando na minha neta.

\- Culpada – falei sorrindo para ela.

\- Eu fiquei assim com você também.

\- Mesmo? – perguntei.

\- Claro que sim, aquela bebezinha linda, tão preciosa em meus braços, não conseguia não ficar olhando encantada.

Eu sorri e olhei para baixo.

\- Eu realmente entendo isso.

\- Hoje à tarde eu ficarei com ela e você irá dormir, sua carinha tá muito cansada filha, precisa descansar para cuidar dela.

\- Ok mãe, eu prometo que tentarei dormir agora a tarde.

\- Perfeito.

-x-x-x-

\- Como está minha sobrinha linda – Jacob perguntou e eu sorri virando o celular para mostrar o berço onde Selene estava – oi princesa do titio. Titio está com saudades de você, você está crescendo muito rápido.

Voltei a tela da câmera para mim e sorri para Jacob.

\- Estou com saudades, Jake.

\- E eu também amiga, as aulas estão puxadas para mim – ele falou – mas estou planejando ir no Halloween daqui dois meses.

Eu arregalei meus olhos, faltavam dois meses para o Halloween. Eu não havia notado o quanto tempo passou rápido.

\- Eu havia me esquecido que faltam dois meses para o Halloween.

\- Arrume uma fantasia para você e para Selene, nos vamos passear no Halloween.

\- Jacob – falei meio temerosa.

\- Amiga, é nosso feriado favorito, e você viveu algo especial nele, temos que comemorar tudo isso.

\- Ok, você me convenceu.

\- Isso – ele gritou feliz – escolha algo sexy.

Revirei meus olhos, mas assenti.

-x-x-x-

_2 meses depois, 31 de outubro, Halloween – Samhain_

Eu estava fantasiada de mulher gato. A mesma fantasia que Anne Hathaway usou quando fez a Mulher Gato no filme do Batman. A máscara incomodava um pouco, mas não negava o fato de eu me sentir sexy. A roupa era muito bem feita, era realmente uma fantasia legitima. Meu cabelo loiro estava arrumado com as orelhinhas de gato. Eu passei um batom vermelho que nem a Anne. Eu realmente estava bem parecida, apesar de ser um pouco mais curvilínea que a Anne. A parte mais sensacional da fantasia na minha humilde opinião era a bota de cano ¾ que ela usava. Eu definitivamente ia levar essa bota para a vida.

E coloquei uma fantasia de gatinho em Selene. Ela estava em seu carrinho de bebe e ela e eu saímos para nos encontrar com Jacob no parque. O mesmo parque onde tudo começou. Assim que sai na rua vi varias crianças e sorri para eles, alguns pediram para tirar foto e eu tirei, sem tirar os olhos do carrinho de bebe.

Meus pais dessa vez estavam comigo, eles estavam fantasiados de Flintstones. O que estava muito engraçado. Logo vimos Jacob que estava fantasiado de Aquamen.

\- Estamos na temática de quadrinhos? – perguntei para ele.

\- Puta merda, Bella, essa fantasia ficou incrível.

\- Incrível né? Paguei caro, mas a qualidade é inegável.

\- É perfeita – ele disse.

\- A sua também – eu falei.

\- Onw meu deus, que coisa mais linda do titio – Jacob disse olhando para Selene vestida de gatinho, ele a pegou no colo todo babão e beijou o rostinho dela.

\- Eai, cadê seu novo namorado?

\- Ele está ali – ele falou apontando para um cara muito bonito, tipo, muito bonito mesmo que vinha na nossa direção fantasiado de Superman.

\- Caralho, ele é gato heim – eu falei.

\- Muito, e tem uma pegada – ele disse em meu ouvindo e eu só ri.

\- Oi – ele disse assim que se aproximou.

\- Jacob, essa é minha melhor amiga da vida, Isabella, mas pode chamar ela de Bella – ele disse.

\- Oi Jared, é um prazer conhece-lo, Jacob falou coisas incríveis sobre você – eu falei apertando sua mão sorrindo.

\- É um prazer conhece-la também, Jacob fala muito de você – ele disse e olhou para Selene – essa é sua filhinha.

\- Sim – eu disse.

\- Ela é muito fofa – ele falou e não comentou da marca em sua testa, algo que apreciei, aqui achavam estranho, já haviam até me perguntado se eu tinha intenção de remove-la cirurgicamente.

\- Obrigada – eu disse sorrindo.

\- Esses são meus tios, Charlie e Renne – ele disse apontando para os dois que cumprimentaram o namorado de Jacob.

\- Vamos passear. Está tendo baladinha dos anos 80 aqui.

\- Percebi, tocando amo essa música do Duran Duran – falei enquanto andávamos para o parque e eu ouvia os acordes de Save a Prayer.

Assim que nos aproximamos vimos muitos jovens dançando. Eu balancei meu corpo ao som da música e sorri para Jacob que dançava com minha filha no colo com o maior cuidado do mundo.

Logo mudou para outra musica que eu amava e não ouvia fazia anos, mas assim que ela começou eu não pude deixar de sentir meus olhos marejarem.

Eu não pude deixar de cantar com toda força o refrão.

\- "I, I don't wanna say it

I don't wanna find another way

Make it through the day without you

I, I can't resist

Trying to find exactly what I miss

It's just another day day without you"

_"__Eu, eu não quero dizer_

_Eu não quero achar outra maneira de_

_Fazer passar o dia sem você_

_Eu, eu não consigo resistir_

_Tento descobrir exatamente o que eu perdi_

_É apenas um outro dia sem você."_

Eu olhei para o céu e vi o por do sol e sorri. E mandei uma oração para quem quisesse ouvir pedindo para que Edward viesse logo, pois eu não aguentava mais ficar sem ele.

Cantei novamente o refrão da música e sorri para todos enquanto cantava, olhei em volta da multidão e algo me chamou atenção na beira da floresta perto da trilha de caminhada, uma mão branca segurando uma arvore e então o corpo aparecendo e logo eu vi os cabelos negros que pareciam maiores desde a ultima vez que eu via. A musica ecoava na minha cabeça, o refrão já esquecido enquanto eu observava. Logo o homem se virou e o reconheci imediatamente. Meu corpo se moveu como por vontade própria em sua direção. Meu coração batendo acelerado.

Eu ouvi o chamado de meus pais, mas não lhes dei ouvido. Quando Edward me notou ele sorriu para mim, e eu corri me jogando em seus braços.

Quando meu corpo atingiu o seu meu mundo voltou a fazer sentido.

\- Você está aqui – eu gritei – você realmente está aqui – segurei seu rosto com as mãos. Ele continuava tão lindo quanto eu me lembrava. As lagrimas escorriam por meu rosto.

\- Eu disse que voltaria por você.

\- Você demorou muito.

\- Eu contei os minutos para voltar a vê-la – ele disse tirando a máscara de meu rosto e eu sorri para ele, logo ele me beijou apaixonadamente. 1 ano de saudade naquele beijo.

Eu o beijei com toda fome, saudade e amor que eu havia guardado desde que parti até esse momento. Sua boca contra minha era tão perfeito quanto eu me lembrava. Quando nos afastamos eu estava sem folego. Eu não queria sair de seu lado, mas eu precisava. Olhei para trás e vi minha família que nos olhavam com os olhos marejados, eu abri um sorriso brilhante para eles.

\- Espere aqui – falei e fui até eles.

\- Esse é o Edward – meu pai perguntou assim que cheguei e peguei Selene no colo.

\- Sim, esse é o Edward – falei – ele veio por mim.

\- Oh Charlie – minha mãe chorou se jogando nele, mas eu só sorri para todos e me voltei para Edward. Enquanto eu me aproximava seus olhos se arregalaram ao notar a bebe em meu colo. Assim que parei na sua frente ele olhava para o pacote me meus braços chocado.

\- Sabe, até que foi bom você ter me desobedecido e me mandado de volta – falei – essa é Selene – e estendi ela para ele pegar, assim que ele viu o rostinho dela e viu a marca da lua em sua testa eu vi uma lagrima escorrer por seus olhos – nossa filha.

\- Bella – ele falou chocado.

– Ela nasceu dia 31 de julho, ela fez 3 meses. Tem 5,5 kg e mede 60 centímetros. Ela nasceu saudável e forte.

\- Bella, eu... Eu não estive aqui para você – ele falou – eu não estive aqui para vocês.

\- Você estava tornando nossa casa segura para nós – eu falei – tudo bem por isso. Eu entendo, foi difícil Edward, não vou mentir, eu quis você do meu lado desde do momento que eu percebi que estava de volta nesse mundo. Mas eu entendo o que você fez, quando descobri sobre ela eu soube que você fez o certo. Se eu tivesse ficado lá e morrido, nós não teríamos ela. Você está aqui conosco agora, e isso é tudo que importa.

\- Obrigado por isso – ele disse segurando ela, olhando para ela com cara de adoração – olá Selene, minha filha – ele falou com a voz embargada – papai finalmente voltou para você e sua mãe, papai ama você.

Eu chorei e me aproximei dele os abraçando, minhas duas preciosidades. Olhei para minha família e pedi para eles se aproximarem. Edward conheceu meus pais e fez altas promessas sobre cuidar de nós duas, ele prometeu ainda tentar vir os visitar quando tiver portais, ele disse que é sempre no Halloween que os portais abrem, e que se viermos será nessa época.

Quando já era tarde e tínhamos que ir, eu me despedi da minha família e Jacob em choro. Mas quando me virei para ir embora com Edward e Selene, eu fui com um sorriso no rosto.

Não esqueçam de comentar!

E Nanda amore, eu não postei errado não. kkk o capitulo ta certo.


	14. Capitulo 14

The Portal Of The Hidden Word

**Capitulo 14**

Quando passamos pelo portal a sensação foi a mesma de antes, de simplesmente dar um passo. Dessa vez o portal parou num lugar diferente, em frente a uma casa grande e bem bonita.

\- Bem vinda a casa – Edward disse.

\- Casa? – perguntei olhando em volta, era claramente uma fazenda enorme, a casa era grande e bonita.

\- Essa é minha casa – ele disse – eu pedi para os bruxos abrirem especialmente esse portal de volta para que não tivéssemos muita viagem para chegar aqui, eles sabiam de outro portal que teria, eles não podem abrir um, mas podem manipular um.

\- É incrível – falei e olhei para nossa filha ainda em seus braços dormindo – obrigada por pensar em tudo – falei e o beijei novamente, tomando cuidado para não acordar Selene.

Eu havia trazido o carrinho dela, o que acabou sendo positivo considerando que na casa não tinha nada para bebe. Colocamos o carrinho no quarto adjacente ao seu e a deixamos dormindo lá. Assim que voltamos para o quarto ele me puxou para um beijo.

\- É bom que você tenha algo para impedir a concepção, porque eu não quero engravidar tão cedo de novo – falei para ele – e eu realmente tenho intenção de montar em você até o esquecimento em cerca de 10 minutos.

\- Eu posso gozar fora e amanhã tomar um chá para que eu não produza espermatozoides – ele disse e eu sorri.

\- Perfeito – eu falei e o puxei para mim, beijando-o.

Logo nos livramos da roupa, tanto quanto ele queria me deixar nua, eu pedi para manter o sutiã de amamentação que era muito pouco sexy, mas menos sexy ainda era espirrar leite na cara dele. Ele riu disso, mas me permitiu manter o sutiã.

Quando estávamos ambos nus, eu já me sentia excitada, só por saber que finalmente eu estaria com ele, mas Edward não queria me penetrar agora, ele queria me chupar, e eu não iria me opor a isso.

Assim que ele deitou na cama, eu subi em cima da cama e fui até seu rosto passando uma perna em volta de sua cabeça e ele segurou minha cintura, puxando-me para baixo até que minha boceta estava na altura de sua boca.

A primeira lambida em meu clitóris me fez gemer. Logo eu era uma poça em cima dele, ainda bem que ele me segurava, por que tudo que eu sabia fazer era gemer e mexer meus quadris contra sua língua. Não demorou muito para eu estar gozando por todo seu rosto enquanto gemia seu nome.

Quando me afastei, descendo por seu corpo me esfregando por ele até que meu rosto estava na altura do seu eu o beijei. Sentindo meu gosto em seus lábios, eu o beijei profundamente, sua língua se enroscando com a minha em nossa batalha de tentar dominar um a boca do outro. Quando me afastei eu sentei bem em cima de seu pau duro por mim e rocei contra ele fazendo nós dois gemermos.

Mas eu não nos provoquei muito, logo eu levantei e coloquei sua glande bem na reta da minha entrada e desci lentamente sob ele, sentindo ele me preencher totalmente.

\- Sim, eu senti falta disso – eu falei para ele e comecei a levantar e descer com força. Meus movimentos guiados por ele, que encontrava minhas investidas, minhas mãos presas em seu ombro, minhas unhas fincadas em sua pele.

Logo nós dois atingimos o orgasmo juntos. Era muito tempo longe, muito tempo sem sexo, não durou muito, mas foi incrível como só seria com nós dois juntos.

\- Eu não consegui tirar de dentro de você – ele disse e eu bati a mão na testa.

\- Bom, se eu engravidar de novo é você que ficará acordado durante as noites – falei.

\- Eu farei – ele riu e logo ouvimos um choro e eu ri.

\- Nossa filha está com fome – falei e ele se levantou indo até o quarto e pegou, trazendo-a para mim. Eu abri o fecho do sutiã e abaixei liberando o seio esquerdo, peguei Selene e me aconcheguei contra os travesseiros e coloquei meu seio em sua boca e ela logo parou de chorar abocanhando meu seio.

Edward olhava tudo encantado e eu sorri para ele, e ele veio se sentar ao meu lado enquanto passava o braço em minha volta, eu me aconcheguei contra ele e o movimento fez com que Selene soltasse o seio, ela reclamou e eu logo coloquei ele de volta em sua boca.

Ela continuou mamando feliz, os olhinhos fechados de sono. E eu acariciei seu cabelinho.

\- Ela é linda – ele disse – eu ainda não acredito que você estava gravida. Esses anos que fiquei longe foram os piores. A guerra foi intensa, mas vencemos, as perdas foram muitas e em todo esse tempo eu só pensava que tinha que passar por isso para poder ver você, e quando eu volto eu sou surpreendido da melhor forma.

Eu sorri para ele, eu havia esquecido de como o tempo passava diferente aqui, se para mim que fiquei 1 ano longe foi ruim, eu imagino para ele que havia se passado ainda mais tempo.

\- Agora estamos juntos e isso é tudo que importa.

\- Sim, tudo que importa – ele disse.

Eu me senti sonolenta e deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Eu te amo, Edward. Você e Selene são minha vida agora.

\- E vocês a minha – ele beijou meus cabelos – durma meu amor, eu segurarei vocês.

E eu dormi, me sentindo finalmente completa.

**Não esqueçam de comentar!**

**Amanha tem epilogo. **


	15. Epilogo

The Portal Of The Hidden Word

**Epilogo **

_5 anos depois..._

Eu bocejei e olhei para Edward que ensinava Selene a lutar com uma espada de madeira. Ela tinha 5 anos agora e já era uma pequena guerreira. Morrigan havia dito que quando ela fizesse 10 anos Scathath aceitou ensina-la a arte da guerra. Edward estava a preparando para o básico até lá. E minha menina apesar de jovem era muito boa nisso.

Senti um chute na minha barriga e espalmei a mão sob ela, eu estava gravida pela segunda vez. Dessa vez de um menino. Eu estava com 8 meses e estava maior do que na minha primeira gravidez, mas eu não me importava.

Esses 5 anos tem sido nada além de incríveis. Meu relacionamento com Edward só ficou mais forte com os anos. Eu era perdidamente apaixonada por ele e não me arrependi nem por um segundo de ter vindo morar com ele em seu mundo.

A porta da fazenda se abriu me tirando de meu devaneio e eu sorri diante das visitas. Alice e Jasper e seus 3 filhos entraram, as duas meninas correram direto para Selene que gritou feliz ao ver as amigas, já o menino, o pequeno Rafael por ser menor ficou para trás, mas logo as alcançou também.

Emmett e Rosalie entraram pela porta e esse foi um casal que me surpreendeu quando eu voltei. Ao que parece Rosalie caiu de amores por Emmett que a esnobou um pouco antes de aceita-la e estão juntos até hoje, o filho deles era mais velho que Selene, mas ele ainda brincava com as meninas. Rosalie assim como eu estava gravida do seu segundo filho.

Ela ainda era aquela mesma elfa provocadora que eu conheci, mas agora viramos amigas, de alguma forma isso acabou acontecendo. Emmett morria de ciúmes de nós duas, principalmente depois que ele soube a forma pela qual eu conheci a Rosalie.

\- Oi pessoal – Emmett falou – desculpe, chegamos cedo.

\- Eu falei que íamos chegar cedo – Rosalie falou.

Alice só revirou os olhos antes de me abraçar.

\- Hey Bella, como está o pequeno Vougan? – perguntou Alice.

\- Muito bem Alice, e você como está? – perguntei.

\- Bem – ela disse – com saudades dos tempos da juventude onde eu e Jasper podíamos transar o dia todo – ela falou e eu ri alto chamando atenção de Edward, Emmett e Jasper que conversavam um pouco ao longe.

\- Eu entendo totalmente – Rosalie disse.

\- Eu entendo também, mas tudo bem – eu falei – eu não mudaria nada.

\- Eu também não – Alice disse – mas ainda sinto falta.

Conversamos por um tempo e logo elas foram atrás de seus filhos e Edward se aproximou com um copo de suco para mim, eu peguei agradecida. Ele se agachou para ficar na altura de meu corpo sentado na cadeira.

\- Você está linda hoje, eu já te disse isso?

\- Não, não disse – eu falei.

\- Você está linda hoje – ele disse e então beijou minha barriga antes de beijar meus lábios – eu te amo sabia?

\- Sabia, e eu também te amo.

\- Bom – ele disse enquanto olhávamos para o que nossa vida havia se tornado, com nossos amigos, nossa filha e nosso filho a nascer. Quem diria que um tropeção iria me trazer tanta felicidade.

Eu não mudaria absolutamente nada.

**Fim \o/**

**Hey gente, acabou. :( **

**Uma pena, eu fico muito feliz que vocês tenham gostado dessa short fic. Essa deveria ter sido minha one shot da semana de halloween, mas positivamente para vcs ela ficou grande demais. hahaha**

**Obrigada por terem comentado e acompanhado, fico muito feliz. **

**Até a próxima :)**


End file.
